Dismantled and Disabled
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Sequel to Foxy's First Mate! The summary is too long to fit here so it's inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Dismantled and Disabled! The sequel to my story Foxy's First Mate! I hope you guys like this on as much as you did for FFM. I know the sequel takes place for the first game but in this universe it takes place after. Why the hell is Mangle not a character on here yet? BB, Marinette, and Jeremy are now but not Mangle? Well, anyway, here's the summary: **

_**SUMMARY: **_

** About 7 years after Foxy's First Mate, the pizzeria starts losing money. When Coco starts getting torn up by some kids, she loses control and attacks the one boy which results in her accidentally getting disabled when Mike shuts her down, not realizing the switch had become broken. **

** That night, the rest of the animatronics believe Mike purposely disabled her and no matter what they are set on killing him again.**

** Eventually it closes and doesn't re-open till a few years later to a new owner. Mike, still alive and well with his wife and step-son, comes back to be the guard again since the place was shut down almost immediatly after Coco attacked the boy. **

** When Coco wakes up again it's 4-5 years later (The time when it re-opens) and her family is gone. Or so she thinks. While she deals with being the Captain and not First Mate, she also has to deal with the new versions of her family plus the new boy and the puppet.**

** Fitz and the pups were disabled when it closed and doesn't realize their family is still there like how Coco doesn't realize it. The reason why Freddy and the others remember everything before closing is because they weren't actually disabled, unlike them. **

** The original ignore their replacements and attack the guards in the brand new pizzeria, including Mike, not knowing that Coco, Fitz, and the pups were turned back on and not destroyed. **

** Meanwhile, the replacements don't want Coco, Fitz, and the pups to see their family and keep beating and dismantling them. Except for one new animatronic that helps them. **

** Will she survive against those who hate her, protect Fitz and her pups, and find out the truth of what happened that day so long ago and why she did...what she did... and what her family has been doing since? Which includes what happened to her best friend who she risked everything for so long ago when she was a pup herself? Read and find out for yourselves! **

**- End Summary -**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dismantled and Disabled<strong>

**Chapter 1 -**

It's been 7 years and to this day, Mike is still the night guard. Gabriel is 13 now but still comes at night since he has always seen the animatronics as family to him.

And he loved playing with the pups and Fitz!

But ever since he got the pups, Fazbear and the business was losing money. It's a miracle he even managed to keep it open so long.

He's worried about what would happen when it comes to closing. Fazbear doesn't want anything to happen to the animatronics but there's no where for them to go other then stay here.

Currently Foxy, Coco, and Fitz were about to start their next show and Fazbear was watching from afar, seemingly happy.

"Hey, sir." Mike said coming up to him.

"Hello, Michael." Fazbear replied, turning to him and noticing Luci and Gabriel wasn't with him. "What brings you here?"

"Just thought I'll drop by." Mike shrugged.

"Well, want to watch the pirates do their thing?" Fazbear asked.

"Sure." Mike nodded as the curtains opened and the three stepped out.

"Ahoy everyone!" Fitz said, speaking slightly like a pirate.

"I be Captain Foxy." Foxy introduced himself. "This be me first Matey Coco and our crew member Fitz."

"Are ye ready ta join our crew and set sail?" Coco asked.

"Aye aye!" The kids said happily.

"Well, how bout we sing ta pirate shanty first?" Foxy suggested.

"Aye aye, Captain!" Fitz and Coco replied in unison.

"Dum dum dee dum dum." Foxy and his crew began to sing.

While the pirates were singing, three boys had decided to climb up on the stage and walked towards the crew.

"Hey! Get off the stage!" Fazbear said running up to the stage with Mike following him.

"No!" One of the boys said sticking his tongue out.

Coco rolled her eyes and kept her attention on the show. She was happy she stopped acting like a brat after 2 or so months and the same thing happened with her pups.

She was quite surprised Freddy didn't smack her around a bit cause Coco could tell she was annoying at the time. Especially since she stole his hat multiple times and hid it.

"Hey doggie! Give me a piggy back ride!" The second boy said jumping on Coco's back while the third on her chest.

Coco's open eye widened slightly when she heard the boy in front of her shoe's rip a part of her fur on her chest and pull her bandana off of her neck. But she didn't do anything no matter how much she wanted to.

Fazbear and Mike hopped on stage and began to pull the kids off of her while Fitz and Foxy kept the kid's attentions on them.

"LET GO! LET GO!" The third boy dropped Coco's bandana and struggled to get out of Fazbear's grip as he grabbed Coco's arms and ripped up some of the fur there.

"So me Mateys! It be time for ta adventure!" Coco said trying to ignore the kids that are ruining her suit.

And her being so smart, she knew Fazbear was losing money and hoped that the worst case scenario wouldn't happen.

"Get off of her!" Mike said grabbing the second boy as the manager grabbed the first one and pulled him off the stage.

"NO!" The boy in Mike's grip yelled.

"YES!" Mike replied.

"Let my kid and his friends go!" A mother said coming up to the stage.

"Tell them to get OFF of the stage!" Fazbear replied. "It's against the rules and they shouldn't be up here!"

"Why? They aren't hurting anyone? They just want to play with the puppy. What's bad about that?" The mother asked.

"This boy pulled off her bandana and ripped her fur!" Fazbear said angrily.

"So? Just get her fixed." The mother shrugged.

"It's- It's not that easy." Fazbear said truthfully.

"And?" The mother raised a eyebrow.

"And get your kids off the stage!" Fazbear yelled, throwing the boy in his grip off of it.

While Fazbear continued his argument with the mother, Mike fought against the boy in his grip who was kicking at Coco's back and head.

"Let go!" The boy screamed.

"No!" Mike glared.

Finally Coco had enough. Whether it be the screaming, the brats altogether, or the one brat that was kicking her. She had lost fur just as Foxy did and probably won't get back and her bandana was ripped off too.

She stopped the act, turned around, her open eye being black and she let out a loud growl while snarling at the boy. Her ears were pinned down and tail between her legs.

"Coco, no!" Mike commanded. "You don't want to do what I know you're thinking of doing."

"Aye, lad." Coco said in a dark voice. "I do."

The band and pups, who was watching the scene, became worried when they heard that growl.

"Stay here." Bonnie said to the pups, who were by their stage.

"Aye aye." The trio nodded.

"Good." Freddy nodded back and the three of them climbed off their stage.

"What's going-" Chica looked at Freddy and was about to ask what was going to happen…then she got her answer.

They jumped at the sound of screaming humans when they saw Coco grab the boy out of Mike's grip and ripped his throat out.

"Ahhh!" The boy screamed in pain.

"Coco! Let go!" Mike grabbed her jaw and tried to get her off.

"Lassie! Let go!" Foxy commanded, worried about his First Mate.

'I don't want ta same thing ta happen ta her.' Foxy thought to himself.

All Coco did as a reply, was growl louder and tightening her grip on the boy whose neck was in her mouth.

"LET GO OF MY SON YOU MONSTER!" The same mother ran up on stage and began to hit Coco with her purse.

The hitting on the back of her head angered her even more and Coco didn't loosen the grip of her sharp teeth.

"Please, Coco." Mike whispered gently, but not loud enough for any one else to hear, which would come back and bite him that night.

Coco stopped growling and her black eye went back to normal. While she didn't let go, Mike knew he had her attention.

"Let go. Don't do this." Mike pet her stomach as gentle as he was speaking.

"LET GO, COCO!" Freddy, who didn't hear Mike at all, screamed.

"Make me." Coco's demon voice came back.

Mike looked closely on the back of her head and saw a switch.

Letting go of her arms, he switched it, hoping it would turn her off. It did.

Coco's eye patch flipped up and her eyes dimmed as her head begun to hang. Her jaw loosened and Fazbear was able to pull the boy out.

That was the upside. The downside? With the amount of kicking or hitting she had gotten, the switch had became broken and Mike and every one else didn't notice.

"How could…that thing do this!?" The mother held her son.

"Your son shouldn't of came up on stage!" Fazbear replied.

"He and his friends were just playing!" She cried.

"That doesn't look like playing." Mike shrugged, looking at the dismantled Coco as Foxy came closer to her.

"Lass?" Foxy stepped forward as Fitz stayed back.

"She's sleeping, Foxy." Mike reassured him.

"Ye sure, Mikey" Foxy asked looking from him to Coco.

"I promise." That promise would also come back to bite Mike in the ass.

"What can we do?" Freddy asked Fazbear.

"Take Coco to the backstage room. And all of you stay there." Fazbear replied and made a announcement. "I need everyone to leave now! I am closing for the rest of the day!"

Hesitantly, the shocked parents grabbed their kids and left. While they were leaving, Freddy and Foxy took Coco's 'sleeping' body backstage and Chica grabbed the pups.

"What happen' ta me mom?" Vixie asked.

"She's sleeping." Chica said. "She'll be okay."

"What bout ta lad ta deserved tat?" Sparrow asked too.

"He…I don't know." Chica sighed. "We hope for the best, I guess."

"How could tat landlubber do tat!" Foxy growled. "Tat damn scallywag deserved tat!"

"Shut up, Foxy!" Freddy replied. "What's done is done!"

"What if…what if she gets put out of order now? Like Foxy?" Bonnie asked, worried.

"What?" Fitz and the pups asked together.

"Nothing." Bonnie said. "Don't worry about it."

While the animatronics continued to talk backstage, Mike and Fazbear looked at the bloody stage.

"What are we going to do?" Fazbear sighed, rubbing his head. "I don't have the money to get her fixed."

"I don't' know." Mike sighed himself. "At least she's not badly broken or anything. Just a bit dismantled."

"Her jaw looked broken now and she's missing fur on her chest and arms." Fazbear reminded him.

"I know." Mike nodded. "But it could've been worse. Besides, the brat had what was coming."

"I know that." Fazbear replied. "Just…I don't know what to do. They don't even know I plan on closing it soon. And that day is going to be here faster then in a few months."

"Any idea where they would go?" Mike asked.

"Probably stay here." Fazbear shrugged.

"Well, hopefully we can get away with saying it was a malfunction." Mike replied.

"Same." Fazbear said and they heard sirens coming. Fazbear sighed again and continued. "Let's get this over with."

Mike nodded and followed him to the door.

- Later That Day -

Fazbear and Mike walked backstage to try and turn Coco on. It wasn't night yet and they wanted to make sure she could still act with a broken jaw.

"Hey, guys." Fazbear said as they walked through the door.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

"The boy…he didn't make it." Fazbear shook his head.

"Serves ta landlubber right!" Sparrow said folding his arms.

"Hush, Sparrow." Chica said.

"Now we're going to turn Coco back on." Mike said going around her and flipped the switch.

Nothing.

Mike looked confused for a minute and kept switching it. He got nothing. It wasn't working and Coco wasn't turning back on.

"Mike?" Fazbear said.

"Mikey?" Foxy added. "What be ta matter?"

"She's…she's not turning back on." Mike said, worried.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm flipping the switch…wait…" Mike looked at it closely. "God damn that kid and his mom!"

"What is it?" Fazbear walked around Coco.

"The switch looks broken!" Mike pointed at it. "Must've happened when she was getting kicked or hit."

"Great." Fazbear threw his arms up. "Just what I need even though we're closing soon!"

"What?" All of the animatronics asked in unison.

"What do you mean we're closing? Can't you say that was a malfunction?" Freddy asked.

"I did. And it worked." Fazbear sighed. "I've just been losing money and was closing it in a few months but it might be faster now."

"Oh no!" Chica began to cry in Bonnie's chest.

"Me…Me lass be gone?" Foxy said then looked at Mike. 'Ta landlubber promised…he promised he did!'

"I'm sorry, Foxy." Mike replied.

"I…" Foxy went silent.

'I be getting' back at ye tonight.' Foxy silently glared at Mike.

"Mommy be gone?" Storm asked.

"Aye…lassie." Foxy sighed. "She be gone."

"Not forever." Fazbear said feeling guilty.

"Huh?" The pups looked up at him.

"Someone else might buy the building and they'll fix her." Fazbear said.

"Really?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes." Fazbear nodded.

"Ye hear tat?" Sparrow turned to his sisters. "Mom be fine!"

"Mike, are you coming tonight?" Fazbear asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Mike replied.

'Ye better ye landlubber.' Foxy thought. "It be ye fault. If ye hadn't hit ta switch, me lassie still be here!'

"I'll see you guys tonight." Mike said sadly.

"Bye." They said to each other as he and Fazbear left to finish doing things with the police.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to add Goldy and some more stuff but I probably will for the next chapter. And the boy deserved to die. Take a guess at what new animatronic befriends Coco and her family.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So... I will be out of town Saturday and Sunday. I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow or Friday but i'm not making any promises. **

**And I do try to be nice to all of my readers and reviewers and to those who saw that note saying "Get out if you don't like." before I deleted it, I didn't mean that in a rude way. I was tired and it was 7:30 in the morning when i typed that. So aplogies if I sounded a bit rude. Heh. **

**I think that's about it so Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong>

Deep down, the adult animatronics knew, delinquent or not, that the boy didn't straight up deserve to die. But they couldn't blame Coco for almost biting his head off by biting through his neck.

He tore up her chest and arms and ripped off her bandana, that Freddy tied back around her neck. And he and his mother were kicking or hitting her and the result of that was her switch breaking.

And now Fazbear doesn't have enough money to fix it since the place is closing in about 2 months. Possibly sooner after that incident.

During the rest of the day, the animatronics stayed backstage. Bonnie and Chica kept the pups and Fitz attention on them while Freddy, Foxy, and Goldy talked to themselves.

When night came, Foxy was pacing around the backstage.

"What is it, Foxy?" Goldy asked, sensing something was wrong with him.

Of course something was wrong, he had lost his girlfriend and First Mate. And everyone lost their family member.

Bonnie, Chica, Fitz, and the pups were elsewhere waiting for Mike to arrive so it was just Foxy, Freddy, and Goldy.

"I'm gonna kill tat lad!" Foxy growled, continuing to pace.

"Who?" Freddy asked watching his every move.

"Mikey." Foxy turned to him.

"Why?" Goldy asked as he and Freddy stared at him.

"Cause it be his fault!" Foxy replied.

"What? Coco getting shut down?" Freddy asked.

"That was a accident." Goldy added. "It wasn't Michael's fault."

"Aye it was!" Foxy replied. "He promised tat me lassie be sleepin' an she ain't! She be gone!"

"How was he suppose to know that the switch was broken? Especially considering the situation?" Freddy asked, stepping towards the door since he knew Mike would be there at any minute.

"He shoulda noticed!" Foxy growled. "But ta landlubber didn't!"

"And it was a ACCIDENT!" Freddy crossed his arms.

"An ta make things worse is tat we be closing! So she be gone for good!" Foxy sighed. "An we be goin' too."

"Maybe. Maybe not." Goldy sighed himself.

"What shall I tell me pups? Their mom be gone and we be goin' too." Foxy looked at them.

"I don't know." Freddy said as calmly as he could.

"We can only hope we will reopen. They're still new so they should be alright for some years." Goldy said.

"Tat be true." Foxy nodded.

Foxy stepped towards the door, which Freddy was still blocking.

"Move." Foxy said to Freddy.

"Do you plan on hurting Mike?" Freddy asked.

"No." Foxy shook his head. "Ta lad be alright."

"Are you telling the truth?" Goldy asked.

"Aye." Foxy nodded.

"…Okay." Goldy nodded back.

Slowly Freddy moved out of the way and the guys walked out and headed to the door to wait for Mike to arrive with the others.

"Daddy!" Vixie ran up to him.

"Ahoy, lassie." Foxy picked her up.

"I wanna be pick up to!" Storm whined.

"Come here, darling." Freddy came up to her and picked her up.

"What be happen ta us?" Sparrow asked.

"What do you mean?" Freddy asked him.

"Fazbear said we be closing." Sparrow replied. "What gonna happen ta us?"

The adults looked at each other.

"Listen, lad." Foxy kneeled down. "Ye and yer sisters be okay. Fitz be okay too. We always be with ye no matter what happens."

"Right!" Bonnie nodded. "We're a family and family sticks together!"

"Exactly!" Chica added.

"What bout mom?" Vixie asked.

"She'll be with us too." Goldy said. "They would never get rid of her or any of us. They know better then to do that."

"Right." Mike said as he walked in. "I would never let them get rid of any of you guys."

"Ahoy, Mikey." Foxy said making Goldy and Freddy stare at him.

"Foxy…?" Freddy trailed off.

"I ain't gonna be hurtin' ta lad! I told ye tat already!" Foxy replied.

"What?" Mike asked worried.

"I t'was angry wit ye earlier. Ye promised me Matey be sleepin' an she ain't I was just upset, lad. I could never hurt ye." Foxy sighed.

"I'm sorry, Foxy." Mike said, frowning. "I was really hoping she was sleeping and would come back on quickly."

"It be fine." Foxy replied sadly.

"….Now what?" Chica asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Can we play a game?" Fitz asked.

"Sure." Mike nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

- A Month Later -

Sadly the closing came sooner then anyone had hoped it would. Today was the last day that Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria would be open and no one was happy. At all.

Mike was with Fazbear in his office, watching Fazbear pack things up.

"What's going to happen to the animatronics?" Mike asked Fazbear.

"They are going to stay here." Fazbear replied.

"On….or…" Mike trailed off.

"The adults will stay on but I think I'll turn the pups and Fitz off." Fazbear said which made Mike widen his eyes.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"To keep them safe and sound if this place opens again." Fazbear replied and Mike nodded, understanding his reason.

"Oh…" Mike sighed. "Hopefully it will re-open."

"Agreed." Fazbear nodded.

Fazbear finished packing and walked towards the door.

"Come on," He turned to Mike. "Let's…Let's get this over with. It's about closing time so let's do this fast."

"Okay." Mike nodded.

"Pups! Fitz!" Fazbear called for them.

"Aye?" The Pirate Trio said in unison as Fitz stuck his head out of the curtains of Pirate's Cove.

"Come on." Fazbear said. "Follow us."

"Aye aye!" They nodded and followed them to the backstage.

"What are we doing here?" Fitz asked, his ears pinning down when he saw Coco again.

"We're…" Fazbear found it was hard to speak. "Just stay here. Let the engineer do his thing."

The young animatronics looked at each other.

"Okay." Fitz nodded, speaking for all of them.

"Good." Fazbear nodded back and he and Mike walked out of the room.

"What's going on?" Foxy asked standing on the other side of the door.

"Nothing, go home, Foxy." Fazbear said. "They are just being checked out by the engineer."

"They be okay?" Foxy asked worried about his kids.

"Yes." Fazbear and Mike nodded and Foxy looked at them up and down.

"Are ye sure? Maybe-" Foxy was cut off.

"They're fine, Foxy! Just…go play with this kids for the last time." Fazbear said sadly.

"Aye…" Foxy slowly nodded back. "I be goin' then."

Slowly, Foxy turned and walked back to Pirate's Cove. Not having any idea what was happening in there.

"Here, Michael." Fazbear took out a check.

"What's this?" Mike asked taking it.

"Your last paycheck. I knew you were coming in today because otherwise I would've given it to you last night." Fazbear replied.

"Thanks." Mike said.

"You're welcome." Fazbear said. "Come on, let's…go make the best of this final day."

"Who are you kidding? This day sucks." Mike replied following him.

"I know." Fazbear admitted.

"I don't even want to know how they'll react tonight when they see the pups and Fitz." Mike shook his head.

"And no one will be here to comfort them." Fazbear replied.

"For their sakes, I truly hope someone re-opens this place." Mike said.

"Me too, Michael. Me too." Fazbear nodded in agreement.

When Fazbear. Mike, Luci, and Gabriel said goodbye to the animatronics one last time and locked the doors tightly, the adults went backstage to find Fitz and the pups.

"Pups? Fitz?" Bonnie said opening the door.

"What be ye doin'?" Foxy asked following right after Bonnie.

"Come on, you missed out on the final goodbye." Freddy said and his and the others eyes widened at what they saw. Their jaws also dropped.

In front of them, they saw Fitz and the pirate trio standing next to Coco, shut down and the way their heads hung proved it.

"What…" Chica asked shocked. "Why…"

"How could they?" Freddy said surprised. "Why are we left to be awake but they…they aren't?"

They looked at Foxy, with their jaws still dropped when they heard him growl loudly.

"They be dead! All of em scallywags be dead!" Foxy yelled. "They said they be fine! But Mikey an Fazbear lied!"

"Yah know what, Foxy?" Freddy's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Foxy growled again.

"I agree." Freddy said and the trust their built with Mike over the last 7 years had shattered.

"What?" Chica asked.

"They are going to die. If we ever re-open, the security guard, whether it be Mike or not, will die." Freddy replied. "I heard them tell Foxy they would be okay earlier. And they clearly lied to us."

"So we're going…back? To playing that game?" Chica asked and Freddy nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>To be fair, they have legit reasons to be angry and wanting to kill the night gaurds again. And Foxy has every reason in the world to be a aggressive dick. <strong>

**The reason I shut Fitz and the pups down was said, so they could last longer when they re-open. Plus it plays out in later chapters when they get woken up again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished this chapter to get it up tonight! As I said last chapter, I won't be home all weekend so no chapter from me until Monday or Tuesday night. **

**So yesterday I got FNAF 2 on my Ipad (I already had the first game) and almost beat the main game in one go...then I died at 4:00 on the fifth night by Chica. But then I beat it today and now i'm stuck on the 6th night. **

**...I just want my Foxy plushie on my desk...it's so adorable...**

**Also another timeskip because it's needed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 -<strong>

5 years. It's been 5 years since their last day. 5 years that they took planning out new ways to attack the night guard as revenge.

And now with the re-opening happening soon, they truly want revenge for what happened to their family and now it includes Bonnie.

Granted they all got a bit dismantled during the few years but Bonnie got the worse of it recently. Poor guy no longer has his costume's face. He is also missing his left arm and there's wires coming out of his shoulder.

For the re-opening, the new owners decided to just use them as parts and make brand new 'kid friendly' with facial recognition and everything

versions of themselves. Well, Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie that is.

Other new ones include Balloon Boy and that puppet at Prize Corner.

Mike is actually going to return to be the night guard again. But what he doesn't realize is he's going to be walking right into death.

"Here they are." The originals recognized Fazbear's voice coming closer.

"Hmm." The new owner, Mary hummed, following Fazbear into the parts and service room. "Take them out of here!"

"Yes mam!" A few guys came in and started to wheel Coco, Fitz, and the pups out of the room.

"So what are you going to do with them?" Fazbear asked.

"Probably use them as parts." Mary shrugged a bit rudely. "That's why they are in here in the first place."

"Right…" Fazbear said sadly.

Foxy wanted to attack him so badly but knew now wasn't the time.

"Well, let's go figure out what we're going to do with the others." Mary huffed and headed out the room.

"Okay." Fazbear nodded and turned towards his originals. "Be happy Mike is coming back."

Fazbear then turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Once they knew the humans were gone, they 'woke up' again and lifted their heads up and started to move again.

"Where'd they take me crew!?" Foxy growled as his eyes began to glow after they left.

"It would've been nice if he said what they were going to do with them." Chica crossed her arms.

"I know, and we'll figure that out later, but right now, let's focus on taking care of a certain problem that is Michael." Freddy replied.

"Right. They're still somewhat knew. They will probably be a new show for the kids." Bonnie said. "They should be okay."

"Exactly." Freddy nodded.

"Well, what should we do first with him?" Chica asked.

"Aye…we got plenty of possibilities." Foxy added.

"We'll figure it out." Freddy said. "But after what felt like forever we are finally getting our revenge."

"And that's all that matters." Chica said. "Right?"

"Right." Faceless Bonnie nodded.

As they continued their conversation, Fazbear and Mary did the same with theirs at the new Pirate's Cove.

The guys had just wheeled Coco and the others into it and left Fazbear and Mary alone to continue their conversation by the 'sleeping' animatronic animals.

"So when are they going to be turned on?" Fazbear asked.

"In a few days. Will that guy, Mark, be able to come tonight?" Mary asked not even looking at Fazbear.

"It's Mike and yes I think so." Fazbear nodded. "Are the new ones on already?"

"Yeah and you said this place needed a guard right? And That Max is the perfect one for the job?" Mary turned to him.

"It's Mike." He reminded her again. "And yes. You don't want the animatronics getting destroyed one way or another."

"I guess not." Mary said.

"Anyway, I'm glad you are letting these guys do a show again. Though it'll be a bit weird seeing Coco as a Captain and not First Mate." Fazbear said changing the subject.

"Yeah, we're getting her voice box changed. It'll sound like her old voice but obviously She'll say Captain now." Mary replied.

"That's good." Fazbear nodded, knowing that Fitz is smart enough to catch on so his voice box change won't be needed.

"I must admit the pups are adorable!" Mary said standing by Vixie and petting her head.

"Why don't you turn their dad on too?" Fazbear asked, forgetting he never turned them off.

"Cause he's old." Mary said snootily. "I think a girl Captain will be much better then a guy."

"Alright…it's your place now anyway." Fazbear said sadly.

"Exactly!" Mary smiled. "It's mine and I own them all!"

"Well, I'm going to go call Mike." Fazbear said walking away from the stage and taking his phone out.

"Hello?" Mike answered his vibrating phone.

"Michael, where are you?" Fazbear asked.

"Home. Why?" Mike asked, laying back down on the couch since he had came from the kitchen,

"Can you come in tonight? I guess she wants you to be the guard now and not wait till it officially opens in a week." Fazbear replied.

"Sure." Mike nodded to himself. "I can come in tonight."

"Thanks. I'll let her know." Fazbear smiled.

"You're welcome." Mike smiled too. "I can't wait to see them again."

"But they aren't turned on yet." Fazbear said, frowning in confusion.

"Dean," Mike said calling him by first name, which he was able to since the pizzeria closed. "We left Foxy, and the other adults, except Coco, turned on before we closed for good."

"Oh…Oh right!" Dean said remembering. "My old age, son, you should know what I mean by that."

"Right." Mike chuckled.

He himself was no longer a 24 year old but was now in his mid-late 30s. Hell, Gabriel was going to college now.

"Anyway, I'll go get some rest for tonight." Mike continued.

"Sounds good. Talk to you later." Dean replied.

"Bye." Mike said hanging up.

He then laid down a bit more to go to sleep in a comfortable position.

"He said he will definitely come tonight." Dean said coming up to Mary.

"That's great!" Mary replied.

"Say, are the new ones turned on yet?" Dean asked.

"They will after or before we get the Pirate's Cove crew on." Mary said.

"Ah, alright." Dean nodded.

- That Night -

Mike walked inside the brand new pizzeria, whistling and happily. He was excited to see his old friends again. Only of course, they weren't feeling the same towards him.

"Dean said the new guys, Coco, Fitz, and the Pirate Trio aren't turned on yet so I'll just go straight to Parts and Service." Mike said to himself, walking down the main hall.

Coming up to the closed door, Mike knocked twice before opening it.

"Guys?" Mike peaked in. "I'm back."

The animatronics looked at the door, surprised. They weren't expecting him to show up THAT night.

"I see you guys are surprised to see me." Mike grinned, walking inside.

He was shocked at seeing the state of the animatronics. While all of them looked dismantled, he mostly was shocked and felt bad at seeing Bonnie. Mike had no idea that had happened to him.

"Hello, Michael." Freddy said, acting like a gentleman. "It's great to see you again! What brings you here tonight?"

"The new owner wanted me to come tonight." Mike shrugged.

"Well, it's great to see you back!" Chica smiled.

"You too!" Mike grinned some more. "How have you been?"

"Alright." Foxy growled.

"Oh…right…" Mike frowned. "I'm sorry about that."

"Bout what, lad?" Foxy turned to him. "Lyin ta us? Or SHUTTING me pups an Fitz down!?"

Foxy growled louder, making Mike take a step back.

"You…that's right." Mike remembered that day. "We never told you what was going on backstage that day. Foxy, guys, I'm so sorry. I thought Fazbear would've told you."

"But they DIDN'T!" Bonnie replied. "We found out the hard way!"

"I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" Mike felt insanely guilty.

The angry animatronics looked at each other before Freddy stepped towards the now frightened man.

"It's far too late for 'sorry', Michael." Freddy's eyes became black before Mike's eyes.

"Oh no!" Mike jumped back. "Please guys, I thought we were friends!"

"We were until that lie happened!" Bonnie said.

"B-But….But…" Mike couldn't find the words he was looking for.

Chica saw how frightened Mike had become and stopped the guys.

"Guys, wait." Chica said.

"What?" Foxy asked.

"Let's….let's not stuff him into a suit." Chica replied.

"W-What?" Mike stuttered.

'No no…this can't be happening!' Mike thought to himself.

"Want to go with plan B?" Freddy asked the chicken.

"Yeah." Chica nodded.

"What do you two think?" Freddy asked Bonnie and Foxy.

"Ta scallywag deserves a slow an painful death!" Foxy said making Mike gulp and shake in fear.

"Then it's settled." Freddy shrugged.

He then jumped at Mike, pinning him to the floor. And the attack finally made Mike release the tears he was holding.

"Guys…I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so sorry! Please don't do this!"

"You're not sorry! I should've killed you no matter what Coco said!" Freddy growled at the struggling human.

"B-But you t-thought I-I was a e-endo!" Mike looked up to him.

"Nevertheless, you still deserve to die." Freddy picked Mike up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against a wall.

"Oomf!" Mike winced in pain as his body made contact with the wall.

Foxy then ran up and forced his hook into Mike's stomach, making it bleed badly as well as making him gasp and stay on the floor.

"Oh…oh god." Mike breathed as he covered his wound with his arms.

Foxy lifted his endoskeleton hand up and smacked it across the right side of Mike's face, making it black and blue quickly. His hand also caused a cut to appear and it too started to bleed.

Mike continued to shake as he looked up to his 'friends.'

He thought Dean had told them after he left that their family was shut down. Why didn't' he?

Bonnie grabbed Mike's foot with his one hand and forced him to slide onto his back, causing more pain to erupt.

"Ahhh!" Mike cried again.

After that, Bonnie moved and placed a foot on Mike's chest, keeping him pinned to the floor as Freddy grabbed his right leg. Immediately, he knew what Freddy was planning-

"AAAHHHH!" Mike screamed as his leg was twisted to the point it had broken and didn't even comprehend the fact Freddy picked up his left leg until he had done the same thing with it.

Bonnie forced more pressure on Mike's chest and they soon heard the crack of Mike's chest breaking. Shocked, Bonnie lifted his foot off of him.

"What was that?" Bonnie asked, unsure of what that sound was.

"C-Chest." Mike found it hard to breath. "Y-You b-broke m-my c-chest."

"Did I?" Bonnie asked innocently.

"How bout we do plan A, Mateys?" Foxy suggested. "Stuff ta landlubber in then drag ta lad back out."

"That sounds like a good idea." Chica nodded. "I'll go grab the costume!"

She then ran across the room to grab a empty suit.

Mike was barely awake at this point. The pain was too much and he was losing blood fast from his open head and stomach wounds.

Freddy punched Mike in the face after forcing him to sit up, which resulted in the other side of his face getting bruised as well as a broken and bloody nose. Right after that, Freddy roughly grabbed him by his arms.

"Back!" Chica dragged the costume over.

"I'll help you." Bonnie grabbed the one side of the costume while Chica kept hold of the other.

Foxy and Freddy worked together to pick the man up and start putting his broken legs inside the costume and force his legs down.

Mike wasn't even aware of anything anymore. He was in too much pain to pay attention to the death that awaits him.

Freddy moved his paws up to Mike's shoulders and started to push down on them. As Mike was getting forced down, the wires cut through his pants and shirt and was going into his back and pretty much his entire body.

Mike's arms were also starting to get torn and cut up from the wires as he got pushed down deeper and deeper. But he suddenly came back to the world of the living when they suddenly pulled him out.

"A-aahh." Mike couldn't even get himself to scream.

"I be honest, Mateys." Foxy said suddenly. "I hadn't had this fun in so long. How bout ye?"

"Same here, Foxy." Chica nodded in agreement and smiled.

Mike regretted not telling Foxy that day when he and Fazbear walked out from backstage about what was going on with his pups and Fitz. He wished he could've taken it back.

Black splotches took over Mike's vision even more. The last thing he heard was happy laughter from the animatronics before he finally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it seemed a bit rush especially towards the end. I wanted to get it out tonight. <strong>

**Now...should a miracle happen and Mike somehow survives (Obviously being broken like how Lexi was in my Night After Night fic) and obviously doesn't return or should I kill him? Either way Jeremy will come in and be the security guard. **


	4. Chapter 4

** So…I'm not going out of town after all. The roads and everything are really icy and bad so I'm not going. But hey I got this chapter out sooner…right? **

** I will apologize now about how I took this chapter. This wasn't the original plan…but it had to happen…I'm so sorry…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -<strong>

After a few hours, they decided to leave Mike in the raccoon costume that they had for some odd reason.

They switched the switch on the back of his head so he was deactivated for the time being just in case the same thing that happened to Fitz happens to him too.

Then they carried Mike to the attic where Goldy was at. The entrance and ladder being in the parts and service room. What they didn't realize was that Mike had dropped his keys that he had in his hand when he was attacked.

Goldy stood up from where he was sitting up against a wall when he heard them coming. He was confused on what they were doing.

"What are you doing?" Goldy asked when they came up the steps with Mike, pretty much dead at this point.

"Sorry, brother." Freddy started. "We probably should've gotten you to join us in getting our revenge."

"Excuse me?" Goldy's empty eye sockets widened.

"We finally killed Mike!" Chica jumped up and down while the boys put Mike up against the same wall.

"What?!" Goldy asked shocked. "You…you actually killed him?!"

Goldy stared at the raccoon costume.

"He deserved it for lying to us!" Bonnie replied.

"Aye! He and tat scallywag Fazbear took away me family!" Foxy added.

"Okay, the Coco thing was a accident." Goldy reminded him. "But…I'm sure there are reasons why they shut Fitz and the pups down."

"Where have you been all these years? If you were with us for most of the time you would know what happened." Freddy said as he started to argue with his brother.

"I know that there are GOOD reasons why they shut them down!" Goldy glared at his brother and walked closer to Mike.

"And why didn't they tell us them?" Chica asked crossing her arms.

"I…I don't know." Goldy said truthfully. "But they have to have good reasons for shutting them down. Maybe they knew it would be re-opened and didn't want them to get ripped up or anything during the years?"

"Maybe." Freddy continued to glare back at Goldy. "But they still should've told us what was going on! And maybe the re-opening does explain why they were taken out of the room."

"Exactly!" Goldy replied. "Killing Michael went too far. How would Coco react when she finds out about this? I know she will be back one of these days and she'll be pissed off!"

'Crap.' Foxy thought to himself. 'Me lassie be pissed. Very pissed at us for doin' this. But she shall understand why… Aye! She will!"

"Then I will discipline her like when she was a pup." Freddy shrugged.

"No ye won't!" Foxy growled at him. "I won't let ye hurt me Mate!"

"Relax, I was just joking." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't he turning on? Shouldn't he be back like Fitz?" Goldy asked kneeling next to Mike.

"We turned him off." Freddy said then turned and headed back towards the ladder. "Now we have a mess we should clean up. Come on guys."

"Aye aye!" Foxy slowly nodded, feeling a bit guilty that he let his anger that he held in for so long on his friend.

"Coming!" Chica followed Freddy down the ladder and Foxy and Bonnie followed behind.

Once they got down, Freddy put the ladder back up.

While the others began to clean up the blood, and threw away Mike's car keys that he had dropped on the floor in bloody paper towels, Goldy stayed by Mike's side.

"How could they do this…" Goldy shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Michael. This shouldn't of happened to you."

Goldy leaned Mike forward very gently and saw the switch on the back of his raccoon head. Thankfully the others hadn't broke it so Goldy was easily able to switch it back on.

Mike's new body jerked before his brown eyes, almost the same brown that he had when he was human, started to glow and he lifted his head up. Mike jumped awake when he saw Goldy beside him.

"S-Stay away!" Mike scooted back. "I-I'm sorry o-okay!?"

"M-Michael?" Goldy stayed where he was at, surprised. "You…you remember…"

"R-Remember…" Mike looked down at his new body. "Oh god…"

Mike felt oil tears pour from his face almost immediately.

"Mike, you have to believe me," Goldy stood and slowly walked over to him. "I didn't want this to happen to you."

"W-Why did it though?" Mike cried and buried his furry face in his furry paws. "I-I didn't…"

"I know." Goldy gave Mike a comforting hug. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I won't let them hurt you no more."

"Why…" Mike couldn't speak.

"…Did it take so long for you to wake up?" Goldy asked, wondering if that was the question.

"Y-Yeah." Mike nodded.

"Because they flicked your switch making you disabled and dragged you up here where I stay." Goldy replied. "I just turned it on and…wasn't expecting you to remember."

"But why do I-I though?" Mike asked.

"I…maybe…" Goldy tried to figure it out himself. "Maybe because your experience was much more traumatic?"

"M-Maybe…" Mike said. "God, Goldy…w-what am I going t-to do? My Luci a-and Gabriel…"

"I'm sorry." Was all Goldy could say as he continued to hug Mike. "How are they doing anyway?"

"G-Good. Gabe is a-at college n-now." Mike replied.

"For what" Goldy asked deciding to stay on that subject.

"E-Engineering." Mike said.

"Good for him." Goldy nodded.

"W-What about the o-others?" Mike asked.

"Don't worry about them, Michael." Goldy said. "Just stay up here with me. You'll be okay."

"Y-Yeah…okay." Mike nodded back and looked around. "W-Where are we by the way?"

"Attic." Goldy replied.

"Oh…" Mike said, not knowing the new building had one.

"Please tell me I was right about Coco and the others being part of a new show." Goldy said changing the subject.

"Y-Yeah." Mike nodded tearfully. "New P-Pirate's Cove. C-Coco's the Captain now."

"And I'm guessing while Fitz is her First Mate, the pups do their old job?"

"Yep." Mike nodded again.

"That's good." Goldy slowly rubbed Mike's back when he sat next to him.

"W-What are t-the others d-doing?" Mike decided to ask.

"Cleaning up." Mike gulped at Goldy's response.

"Oh…" Mike looked down.

Goldy continued to rub Mike's back as the man continued to cry silently. He knew that he had to get through to them…somehow…even if he had to wait until Coco was reactivated to do so.

Coco…god he was right. She's going to be very pissed off. Getting turned on and finding out the human she did anything for, even getting herself beaten by Freddy, was killed by her family.

Meanwhile, the others were cleaning up and realized that it was almost 6:00. Well, Chica noticed on her way back to the parts and service room with more paper towels to clean up the blood and throw them into a empty head that they knew wasn't going to be used anytime soon.

"Guys, it's almost 6:00." Chica said walking in.

"And?" Freddy turned to her. "It's not open yet so I doubt anyone will be here yet. Let's just keep cleaning up."

"Okay." Chica nodded. "You're probably right."

"I'm always right." Freddy smiled and Bonnie and Foxy rolled their eyes.

And right Freddy was. It was another few hours before Dean and Mary showed up. Mary was confused as to why he hasn't left yet since they saw his obviously only car in the parking lot.

"Mike!" Dean called out for him. "Where are you?"

"Where's that Matt at?" Mary asked when they walked into the security office and saw he wasn't there.

"I don't know." Dean said, now annoyed that the blond keeps forgetting his name. "Maybe he's in parts and service."

"Why would he be back there?" Mary asked, turning to him.

"To see the original animatronics?" Dean raised a eyebrow.

"Well, let's go see what he is doing." Mary stuck up her nose and walked back to that room.

Dean nodded and followed her.

When they opened the door, they saw the originals in their spots that they left them at the day before and of course, Mike was nowhere to be found. And the room was spotless.

"Are the cameras hooked up yet?" Dean asked, noticing the one in the room they were in.

"Not yet." Mary replied.

"Oh…damn it!" Dean cursed.

"What?" Mary asked.

"I was hoping there would be a camera outside. Maybe Mike attempted to leave but got abducted!" Dean lied. He knew damn well what happened and was surprised that the animatronics cleaned up their mess.

"Oh great!" Mary threw her arms up. "Just what I need!"

"Now hang on, why would the police suspect this place? We can easily say Mike was most likely abducted on his way to the car and it would be perfect timing since no one else was here." Dean said, making her calm down.

"I guess…" Mary sighed. "Talk to the police. I'm going to call for a engineer to get the animatronics worked on."

"Okay." Dean nodded as she left.

Dean then turned to the animatronics.

"I can't believe you did that…" Dean shook his head and walked out of the room and called the police.

About a hour later, police were still there when a different engineer, Samuel, or Sam for short walked in with Gabriel following. Gabe was there so he could practice his major and Sam was going to help him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked Gabe.

"I don't know." Gabriel said, worried. Then his eyes found Dean. "Mr. Fazbear!"

Gabriel ran up to him with Sam following.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"To practice my major. Sam's going to help me since he already graduated with it." Gabe replied. "What's going on?"

"It's about your dad, Mike." Dean said sadly.

"What about him?" Gabriel's eyes widened.

"It seems he was abducted when he was on his way to his car." Dean said putting a hand on Gabe's shoulder. "There's no evidence of a break in so the police are thinking it was a abduction."

"B-But why?" Gabriel asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know." Dean patted his back. "We can only hope he will come back soon and safe and sound."

"Yeah…" Gabe looked at the ground.

"Come on, Gabe." Sam said putting a arm around him. "Let's start to work on the animatronics and by the time we're done, your dad might be back."

"Okay." Gabriel slowly nodded.

"You can start with the ones back in Pirate's Cove." Dean said. "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks." Sam nodded. On the way there, Gabriel told him how his dad was the security guard.

"You're-" Dean was cut off.

"Oh you must be the engineers!" Mary came up to them. "I'm Mary. The new owner."

"Nice to meet you." Sam shook her hand.

"Hi." Gabriel continued to look at the ground.

"Why such a Downer Dan?" Mary asked.

"Uh." Dean cleared his throat. "His dad is Mike."

"Oh…" Mary frowned.

"Yeah…I was about to take them to Pirate's Cove." Dean replied.

"Okay, I'll handle things out here with the police." Mary nodded.

"Sounds good. Come on, boys." Dean said and led the way.

The young men nodded and followed him to the other side of the dining area where the stage was at.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm so sorry this happened. If I had let Mike live then he would be out of the story…probably for a very long time until I made another time skip. So this was the best option. <strong>

** Goldy's not angry towards him because he is the wisest out of all the animatronics. And knows it wasn't Mike's fault. I chose raccoon because they are awesome and I have no explanation as to why they even have a raccoon costume in the first place. **

** I seriously wasn't expecting over 80 emails (no joke) of reviews saying save Mike or any other suggestion. BTW if I used your suggestion now or eventually will then you know who you are. I really don't feel like going through all those emails to find your name. **

** Again, I'm so sorry this is where I decided to take it with Mikey. I didn't want to kill him but again, he would be out of the story for a long time and I wanted to keep him in it one way or another. **

** So I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I made myself sad at writing it myself. **

**PS if you forgot within the one chapter then Dean = Fazbear and Mary = bitch **

**EDIT: A guest said how it's annoying i'm pulling stuff out of nowhere thinking everyone will be okay with it. And I think they're talking about the raccoon thing. Obviously as I said, I wasn't planning on having Mike be a animatronic but things changed and I didn't feel like making a explanation to the whole raccoon costume being there. So I do pull stuff out of nowhere and change things that I DO already have planned out for this chapter and others. (No seriously I have like the next 8 chapters planned out just as I did for the first four too) **

**Anyway, I don't know whether or not you'll see this since i'm adding it to the fourth chapter cause I'm not going to update it again tonight and it'll probably get lost in my emails to the point that I won't remember to put it in my Author Note tomorrow or whenever but another user, Casamora suggested how the raccoon could've been an a****ntagonist for Pirate's Cove that never happened so I'm now making that the explanation for the raccoon costume being there. **

**If I get anything else from guests then i'll probably add it to here and not make a whole chapter about it let alone wait till I make the next chapter itself. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter sucks to be honest. I've been sick a lot in the last day and it causes me to have writer's block when it comes to actual coversations between characters so if I wasn't sick this would probably be better. **

**To the guest that thought it was annoying that I added stuff 'thinking people would be okay with it': This and FFM are based on your suggestions. Yeah, I have the next couple of chapters planned out but if someone gives me a suggestion and I like it then it will be added one way or another. **

**The oneshots I will ask for after this arc is done will obviously be based on your guys' suggestions too. For the most part, they aren't suppose to be related to any other chapters no matter what happens in them. The one shots are just fun chapters to keep this story going. **

**And i'm sure you're talking about how I suddenly added a raccoon costume cause I didn't want Mike to be stuffed inside a ordinary Freddy costume. Am I right? Well, in case you didn't see what I added to the last chapter ten I wll post it again here, thanks to the help of another user, they gave me the idea of having the raccoon be a antagonist for Pirate's Cove before it got put out of order.**

**Still thinking of a name for the raccoon but again, he was meant to be a villian to Foxy. Happy now that I gave a reason for there to be a raccoon costume? Seriously, if you don't like how suggestion based this and FFM is then you can get out. I'm not tryng to be rude at all. I try to be nice to all reviewers or readers but yah know...you can never tell how someone is actually saying somehting over the internet so please don't take that too harshly. **

**Anyway, moving on to another guest: **

**Guest - Dogperson: Coco is back this chapter! The focus will get back to being Foxy and Coco again but this story arc is pretty long and there's a lot that will happen before Coco even forgives Foxy let alone falls in love with him again. Besides why wouldn't Coco be insanely pissed off?**

**I think that's about it for now so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 -<strong>

The men walked through the curtains and within them stood Coco, Fitz, and the pups, still deactivated and collecting dust at different parts of the large stage.

"Where's Foxy?" Gabriel asked as he walked up to Coco,

"Backstage with the others. Yeah, Mary is going to make Coco the captain now." Dean replied coming up behind him.

"Aw." Gabe turned to him. "But Foxy's the true captain."

"I know." Dean nodded.

"How about we get started on this girl?" Sam suggested nodding towards Coco herself.

"Okay." Gabriel said and got out some tools.

"Good thing Coco was programmed to be really smart. It makes it easier to get her to know she's the captain now." Dean said watching the two younger men work.

"Yeah, that's true." Gabriel said walking behind her. "Man…good thing we brought a new switch for her."

"Right." Sam looked at him. "She's the one with the broken switch?"

"Yep." Gabe nodded. "Some lady and her kid broke it."

"That sucks." Sam replied.

"It really sucks." Gabriel agreed then smiled a little. "At least she's getting turned on now."

"True." Sam shrugged.

After about a hour, the boys finished and Coco turned on just like she did when she first arrived at the old building.

"Ahoy, lads and lassies! I be First Mate Coco ta pirate pup! Welcome aboard me Captain's ship!" Coco said as her green eyes lit up.

Shaking her head, she looked around where she was at. She saw she was on a different stage but felt…odd. She couldn't understand what had happened. It was like she fell asleep…and woke up just now.

Looking over to the side, she saw her pups and Fitz on the stage with her but no sign of Foxy. Coco also noticed the men standing by her. But chose to ignore them.

"Pups! Fitz!" Coco ran up to them. "What be ta matter with ye?"

"Coco, relax." Dean said holding her back. "They'll be on again real soon."

"Fazbear? What happen here?" Coco asked turning to him. "This don't look like me cove."

"Coco, you were disabled by accident." Dean said trying to calm the frantic dog down. "Then sometime later we closed. Coco, that was 5 years ago."

"5? What be goin' on since?" Coco asked, in disbelief.

"Hey, Coco!" Gabriel ran up and hugged her.

"A-Ahoy." Coco slowly hugged him back. "Who might ye be, lad?"

"It's me, Gabriel!" Gabe looked up to her since she was still a few inches taller then him.

"G-Gabe?" Coco grinned and looked at him up and down. "Why, ye grew up, ye did! How have ye been?"

"Okay…my dad is missing right now." Gabriel said and Coco's grin dropped to a frown and the same happened to her ears.

"What do ye mean? Where be Mike?" Coco asked.

"Not here." Gabriel replied. "We think he was kidnapped."

"I be sorry, Gabriel." Coco whined. "We will find ta lad soon!"

"I hope so." Gabriel nodded.

"How does she know who you are?" Sam asked.

"I wasn't kidding about her being really smart." Dean answered. "Why don't you two work on the pups and Fitz? And I'll talk to her."

"Okay." The boys nodded and as Dean led Coco to the other side of the stage so they could work.

"Where be me family?" Coco asked tilting her head.

"They're…." Dean thought for a moment. "They're gone."

"WHAT?!" Coco whined loudly. "WHAT ARE YE TALKIN' BOUT!?"

"They aren't able to do shows anymore since they're so old." Dean said.

Well, that wasn't a straight up lie. It was partially true. And it's not like he said they were dead and destroyed. But at the same time, his old age made him forget once more that they left them on.

"But…then who be me captain now tat me Foxy be gone?" Coco felt like crying.

She lost half of her family, and her boyfriend, all in one hour of waking up after 5 years.

"You are the captain now. Fitz is your first mate." Dean replied petting her face gently. "The pups will be doing their old jobs helping out staff and greeting people."

"Aye…" Coco looked away from him. "So we be at ta new place?"

"Yes." Dean nodded. "I'm…not the owner anymore. You'll meet the new owner soon and you have to listen to her now, understood?"

Coco didn't answer.

"Understood?" Dean asked again.

"Aye aye." Coco finally nodded. "Who be takin' ta bands place?"

"New 'kid friendly' versions of them. They are also known as Toy versions of them too." Dean replied. "There's also another fox too. But I think keeping her on the floor for her shows at Kids Cove is a bad idea."

"Why?" Coco asked curiously.

"You know how kids are." Dean said.

"Aye…right…" Coco frowned more, remembering that day. "It…It t'was not me fault. Ta wee lad….he…"

Dean realized at that moment that Coco could malfunction herself just by thinking about what happened.

"H-Hey." Dean grabbed her shoulders. "It's okay. He…he deserved it."

Did he believe that? No. No one deserves almost getting their head bitten off even though the other animatronics feel the complete opposite that he does. Even if he believed the same back then…now he doesn't.

"B-But." Coco hiccupped.

"It's not your fault. He shouldn't of been climbing on you. None of them should've." Dean said fixing her bandana.

"A-Aye…" Coco shook where she stood. "It just….t'was it me fault tat we closed?"

"NO!" Dean said quickly. "It wasn't your fault at all."

"Really?" Coco finally looked back at him.

"Yes." Dean nodded. "We were about to close whether or not you bit that kid. It's not your fault."

"Aye…alrighty then." Coco nodded back. "Are ta toy versions of me family on yet?"

"No." Dean shook his head. "You were first to be turned on."

"Oh…" Coco said, not expecting that she was the first one.

"A-Ahoy lads and lassies!" They suddenly heard Vixie's voice.

"That was fast." Dean looked at Vixie.

"It was easy since we just had to flick her switch." Gabriel replied doing the same to Sparrow and Storm.

"M-Mom?" Vixie rubbed her eyes and looked at her.

"Ahoy, me lass." Coco smiled.

"Mom!" Vixie ran up to her and hugged Coco and Coco hugged her back.

"I missed ye too." Coco held her daughter tightly.

"Mom!" Storm snapped out of it and she and Sparrow ran over for a small group hug while Gabriel turned Fitz on.

"How are me lads and lassies doin'?" Coco asked as Fitz slowly made his way over to them.

"We be great now!" Sparrow grinned.

"Where be daddy?" Vixie asked looking around.

"Yeah…where's Foxy? And the others?" Fitz asked.

"They…be gone." Coco said sadly. "It seems Mikey be missin' too."

"What?" The four young ones asked in unison.

"Yeah…my dad is missing. We don't know where he is." Gabriel said walking up to them.

"Sorry to hear that, Gabriel." Fitz said, recognizing his voice.

"Thanks." Gabriel replied.

"What bout our aunt an uncles?" Storm asked Coco.

"They… got replaced they did." Coco sighed. "With ta Toy versions of themselves."

"Oh no!" Vixie started to cry for mostly her daddy since she was always a daddy's girl.

"Come here, me darlin'." Coco held her weeping daughter close as her siblings tried to calm her down.

"How about we go get those toy versions on now?" Gabriel asked. "It's going to take longer for them."

"Agreed." Sam nodded.

"I'll see you guys later." Gabriel said petting the pups on the head and waving to Fitz, Coco, and Dean.

The engineers left the stage and headed towards the main one to get started on the new Toy band.

Dean then caught Fitz and the pups up and what was going on.

"When we be goin' ta be openin'?" Sparrow asked.

"I believe tomorrow is the Grand Re-Opening." Dean replied.

"Already, lad?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, other then the toy versions, everything seems to be ready so it would probably open tomorrow instead of another day or two." Dean replied.

"There they are!" Mary said loudly as she walked through the curtains. "There's my mutts and kitty!"

"Who ye callin' a mutt!?" Sparrow glared up at her. Even though he was a mutt since he was a mix between Foxy and Coco by design even though he is in fact a dog.

"Oh." Mary laughed. "How cute."

Her eyes then landed on Vixie, still sobbing in Coco's arms.

"Now what's wrong, sweetheart?" Mary kneeled down to her level.

"M-Me daddy B-Be gone!" Vixie cried.

"Aw but you have a new family. Besides your mom and siblings are here with you." Mary frowned and started to baby talk her.

"I-I guess." Vixie said.

"Good girl." Mary pat Vixie on the head.

"So we be openin' tomorrow?" Storm asked.

"Yeah." Mary nodded. "I think so."

"And you guys are doing your old job while Fitz becomes Coco's first mate." Dean added.

"Yay!" Storm grinned. "Ain't tat great, Vix?"

"Hm hmm." Vixie hummed.

"I'll leave you to get reconnected some more while I go check on some other things." Mary said standing up.

Once Mary was gone, Dean turned to the canines and kitten.

"Hey, guys." Dean said.

"Aye?" Coco looked up to him.

"I'll suggest you stay here tonight." Dean said. "I know you want to explore and everything but how about your wait until there's a night guard that will most likely be tomorrow."

"Aye…I suppose we can stay here." Coco nodded.

"Good." Dean nodded.

"I guess we should talk about our first show." Fitz sat down on the sand.

"Good idea." Dean agreed. "You guys should get started on figuring it out."

"Aye aye!" Coco nodded.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Dean said and turned to leave.

Once he was gone, Vixie looked up to Coco.

"I-I miss me papa." Vixie calmed down a little.

"I know, lassie." Coco kissed her forehead. "I miss ye dad too."

"How about we start talking about our show?" Fitz said. "It'll get our minds off of things."

"Agreed." Coco nodded.

Coco and Fitz began talking about their first show whether it be tomorrow or not. They were upset that they thought their family was gone when in reality, they are still there. Alive and still filled with rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Just saying it now, Mangle will be getting ripped up a lot the first day and get the name Mangle too next chapter. Just so it would make sense in chapter 7. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is the re-opening. I'm feeling a bit better and now i'm on Thanksgiving break so the next chapter could come out early tomorrow and not so late at night.**

**I think that's it so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 -<strong>

The following day, it was noon and everything was set up and ready for the Grand Re-Opening. Which was going on right now.

"Welcome everyone, to the Grand Re-Opening!" Mary said through a microphone. "In a minute we will cut the ribbon and let all of you excited people in to meet the new Fazbear crew!"

While she was talking, Luci and Gabe showed up.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Luci pushed passed people with Gabe following.

"There he is!" Gabe pointed at Dean. "Mr. Fazbear!"

"Hm?" Dean turned to him. He smiled and walked over to them. "Hello. How are you?"

"Okay. Any word on my husband?" Luci asked. "The police still haven't got anything yet."

"Sorry." Dean frowned. "We still don't have anything on him."

"Alright." Luci sighed sadly. Feeling ready to cry like she has for the past few days.

"Hey, why don't you stay for the re-opening?" Dean suggested. "We'll be cutting the ribbon soon."

"Yeah…I guess we'll stay." Gabriel said and hugged his mother.

"Good." Dean nodded. "Talk to you soon."

"See yah." Gabriel replied and watched him walk back to the door.

"And now, Mr. Fazbear himself will cut the rope!" Mary said handing him the scissors as he got closer to her.

"Thank you." Dean took them and held them at the ribbon for a quick picture before cutting.

The crowd clapped their hands as Dean and Mary opened the doors and invited them all in.

Once inside, Mary hopped onto the main stage where she introduced all of the animatronics.

"Alright everyone! Up here with me on the main stage, we have Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica!" Mary started. "The best band ever!"

"Hey there, kids!" Freddy waved at everyone.

"Enjoy the pizza!" Chica smiled.

"And rock out!" Bonnie strummed his guitar.

"Over here there's Balloon Boy or BB for short!" Dean said standing by BB.

"Hello!" BB giggled and already began to hand out balloons.

"At Kid's Cove there's Roxy the Fox!" Mary continued. "With Jack the Marinette at the Prize Corner!"

"Hi everyone!" Roxy waved at her corner while Jack peaked out of his box at Prize Corner.

"And last but certainly not least, let me introduce to you, the Pirate Crew over at Pirate's Cove!" Dean added.

The curtains of the new and improved Pirate's Cove opened and Coco was the first to jump out and land at the edge of the stage.

"Ahoy, lads and lassies! I be Captain Coco ta Pirate Pup!" Coco introduced herself first and motioned to Fitz who stepped up beside her. "This be me First Mate, Fitz ta Cat!"

"Don't ye forget us too!" Sparrow and the girls ran up to them.

"Of course not, lad." Coco shook her head. "These be me pups! Sparrow, Vixie, and Storm will be walkin' around and greetin' everyone."

"An be helpin' ta staff!" Storm added jumping on Coco's back.

"How bout ye lad and lassies go do tat now?" Coco asked, with a laugh.

"Aye aye, mum!" Vixie and her siblings saluted Coco and she saluted them right back.

"Dean, Mary, when be ta time tat we can do our show?" Fitz asked.

"Soon, buddy." Dean replied.

"Aye aye." Fitz nodded.

"Now have fun and enjoy the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" Mary said bringing the attention back on her. "First up will be the band this hour and next hour will be Pirate's Cove!"

"Meanwhile, how about you two pirates come down and meet everyone?" Dean suggested.

"Aye! Tat sounds like a plan!" Coco said hopping off the stage with Fitz following behind her.

When the hour passed and Coco and Fitz began their show, Coco felt great! It's been so long since she had done a show and spending time with the kids was a feeling she never thought she would have again.

Coco also loved to sing and dance to some of their pirate shantys with Fitz again. That was always fun to do.

But even with the smile on her muzzle, deep down she felt depressed without her family. Without her Foxy. No matter what, he will always be her Captain, even if she's in that position now.

The curtains had just closed when their hour was done but she didn't move from her spot.

"Coco?" Fitz waved a paw in front of the frozen hound. "What's wrong?"

When he didn't get a response, he shook her shoulders.

"Aye! What?" Coco shook her head, snapping out of it.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked.

"Aye." Coco slowly nodded. "T'was just thinkin' of things."

"Oh…." Fitz said sadly.

"Come." Coco put a arm around the kitten. "Let us go see ta wee lads and lassies once more!"

"Okay." Fitz gave a small smile.

Coco smiled back and the two walked through the curtains and hopped off the stage again.

- About a hour later -

The clock turned to 3:00 when a young man, about 21, named Jeremy Fitzgerald, walked inside looking for a job. He had heard the security job was open and was thinking it would be a easy job.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jeremy walked up to Dean, who he recognized from the older place.

"Yes?" Dean turned to him.

"I'm here for the security job." Jeremy said, holding his resume.

"Good." Dean said, unsure how to feel. "I'll take you to Mary.

"Okay." Jeremy nodded and followed Dean.

"Hey, Mary, we have someone that would like to be the security guard." Dean said coming up to her.

"Oh great, is that your resume?" Mary smiled and turned to him.

"Yep." Jeremy nodded and handed it over to her.

Mary looked through it and nodded before handing it back to him.

"Come tonight by midnight to start your shift." Mary said.

"Just like that? Really?" Jeremy asked surprised.

"Yep." Mary nodded.

"Okay. Thanks!" Jeremy nodded and turned to leave.

- 8 hours later -

It was now 10:00 and the staff had yet again began to put Roxy, or "Mangles," which they started to call her, back together. The kids really enjoyed taking her apart for some reason and it's only day one.

"Damn kids…" One of the employees, Ben, muttered. "Can't keep their hands off nothing these days."

"You said it." The old employee, Jesse agreed.

"Like, how many times are we going to have to do this EVERY DAY?!" Ben asked, annoyed. "I for one, don't want to keep putting Mangles here together every day."

"I know." Jesse nodded. "She should've been on a stage too. But…then again that didn't stop that one kid…"

"What?" Ben asked confused.

"Nothing." Jesse shook her head. "Don't worry about it."

"…Okay?" Ben said looking at her with a weird face.

"Maybe she could be something the kids could put together themselves. That could be like her gimmick." Jesse suggested, changing the subject.

"Better then having us do it." Ben shrugged.

"Come on." Jesse took his hand and ran off to find Mary.

When they did, she was standing by BB.

"Hey, Mary." Jesse said coming up to her,

"Hello." Mary turned to her with a big smile.

"We just had this idea, why not let Roxy be something the kids could put together themselves instead of making the staff do it all day every day? It would be so much easier for everyone." Jesse explained.

"Hmm…" Mary thought about it. "Yah know, that it a great idea! Keep this up and you might already get a raise!" Mary chuckled.

"Great!" Jesse smiled. "We'll get back to work now."

"And go tell the others they don't have to worry about fixing Man- I mean Roxy anymore." Ben added and followed Jesse back to Kid's Cove.

Mary giggled and shook her head at the two. Though she had to hand it to them, they came up with a great idea.

By that time, Gabriel and Luci had long since gone home. They thought it was a good day but had to get back to looking for Michael.

"It's the re-opening." Mike sighed and leaned up against the wall. "I feel bad for the poor soul that will take my job."

"I do too." Goldy agreed sitting beside him. "Hopefully Coco will be able to protect them. I would let you go down and see her and the others but…"

"I know." Mike said. "The main four could kill me more then they already have. I just hope she can get through to them so I can come down."

"We can only hope at this point." Goldy sighed himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I do realize Fitz real name is Jack and the Marinette's name is also Jack as in Jack in the box. I was originally going to just call him Marinette but decided to give him a name though all the animatronics will simply call him Marinette since "Jack" is for the kids.<strong>

**And Mangle got her name this chapter too! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing much to talk about for this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 -<strong>

That night, Coco stuck her head out of the curtains and watched the clock on the wall until it turned to midnight.

Earlier that day, she did have small conversations with the toy versions of her family but she didn't exactly become friends with them. Actually, she felt something when around them. Something not good.

"Is it midnight yet?" Fitz asked, coming up to her.

"Aye." Coco nodded and stuck her head back in.

"Then let us go!" Storm was about to run through the curtains but Coco caught her first.

"No." Coco stopped her. "I don't trust ta new versions of our family."

"Why?" Vixie asked.

"It be a feelin' I had when I been near them today." Coco replied. "Why don't ye pups an Fitz stay here an I be back ta let yet know they be safe?"

"Aye aye." Vixie nodded.

"Be back soon!" Storm added, backing up a little.

"I will me kids." Coco replied and slowly walked through the curtains.

Coco looked around before jumping off the stage. It didn't seem like the toy versions had begun to move yet. Could they go on free roaming mode at night though? Coco wasn't sure.

After a while of walking around, her ears twitched when she heard the sound of a music box.

'Where be tat comin' from?' Coco thought to herself.

Her ears eventually led her to the Prize Corner. There was all kinds of little plushies that she thought were adorable.

Tilting her head, confused as to where the sound was coming from exactly, she then looked over the counter.

'Ah, this be where tat puppet be at.' Coco remembered hearing about it.

What was ta lad's name? Jack? Nah tat won't do. He just be known as Marinette to her.

Not seeing anything suspicious or wrong, she brought her attention to the camera and saw it wasn't on since the red light was off.

"Oh in ta name of Davy Jones locker! I best be checkin' on ta new guy! Maybe he be knowin' where Mikey went." Coco muttered even though she was told Mike was 'kidnapped.'

Coco then headed towards the hall where the party rooms were at, and at the end was the security office. She noticed it when she was roaming around earlier that day. But couldn't wrap around her metal head why there wasn't any doors.

She didn't even notice while she was at Prize Corner that the toy versions had left the stage or that Bonnie was in one party room with Chica standing in the hall holding original Chica's cupcake.

"Oomf!" Jeremy jumped at what sounded like a car crash.

"What the Hell was that?!" He asked flicking on the light only for the flashlight to not work. "Come on!"

"What ta Hell…" Coco shook her head and then rubbed it with her paw.

It seems Coco had ran straight into Toy Chica without realizing it.

"Ow…" Toy Chica rubbed her beakless face.

"Huh?" Coco's straight ear twitched at the other girl's voice.

"Huh?" Toy Chica looked at her then smiled. "You must be Coco, right?"

"Aye!" Coco nodded. "I be Captain Coco. An ye be Chica?"

"Yep!" Chica nodded back.

Coco's eyes then landed on the cupcake.

"What is it?" Chica asked, confused.

"Nothin' tat cupcake just be familiar." Coco looked back to her.

"Oh." Chica looked at it for a second.

"What's going on?" Toy Bonnie came over from the party room.

"Just having a talk with Coco." Chica replied.

"Ooh." Bonnie laughed. "I'm about to go inside the vent. Want to get in the other and we can scare the guard together?"

"Sure." Chica nodded.

"What are ye talkin' about?" Coco asked. "There be vents now?"

"Yep." Bonnie answered. "And it seems we can crawl through them."

"I did not know tat." Coco rubbed her head. "At ta old place we had doors."

"How was it attacking the guard?" Chica asked.

"What?" Coco's eyes widened. "We never hurt ta guard! An we can't hurt ta new one either!"

"Why not?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Cause tat be wrong!" Coco replied. "We could kill ta lad!"

"But…then _he _would be angry." Chica said seeming a bit scared.

"Who be _'he.'_?" Coco asked putting her paw and hook on her hips.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other.

"Marinette." Bonnie finally replied.

"Ta puppet?" Coco said. "What could tat landlubber do?"

"Things." Chica said. "Bad things. To us."

"Let's go talk to Freddy about this elsewhere." Bonnie said leading the girls to another part of the pizzeria.

"When you were walking around earlier, he told us things. Things that could be bad for us so we have to attack any human that is in here after closing." Chica said as they found Toy Freddy near the arcade.

"Freddy." Bonnie said getting his attention.

"Hello, guys." Toy Freddy turned to them.

"Hey, we need to talk to Coco about _him._" Bonnie said.

"Oh." Freddy frowned.

"Seriously, what could ta puppet do?" Coco asked again.

"He could take our life away!" Freddy nearly yelled.

But that response made Coco burst out laughing. The three Toy versions stared at her as she laughed.

"Ye kiddin' me right? Ye know tat we were programmed ta me on free roaming mode aye?" Coco asked.

"No…Marinette gave us life. He could easily take it away if we don't listen and obey him." Freddy shook his head.

"Aye…whatever." Coco waved and turned to walk away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Freddy grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go of me, landlubber." Coco turned her head in his direction.

"No. You are going to attack that guard with us." Freddy's porcelain eyes narrowed at her.

"Make me." Coco smirked.

Freddy looked at her up and down then smiled.

"If that's what you want." Freddy shrugged as Bonnie forced her down to the floor.

"Get off!" Coco growled while Bonnie stood up and put a foot on her chest.

"Now, now, Bonnie." Freddy said stopping him. "We will be in trouble if she's broken."

"Then what should we do?" Chica asked.

"Just…" Freddy thought for a moment. "Let's just dismantle her a bit."

"…Fine." Bonnie rolled his green eyes.

All the while, Coco was clawing at his leg with her paw and hook.

Bonnie took his foot off her and while Coco went to sit up, Freddy smacked her in the face. Bringing back memories of when she was just a pup and her real papa-bear had hit her.

"I'm gonna make ye walk ta plank for tat!" Coco growled, snapping out of the bad memory.

"Is that so?" Bonnie poked a finger into Coco's stomach, under her bandana, and ripped a hole in it until Coco smacked it away with her hook.

"Aye!" Coco narrowed her eyes.

Noticing Freddy about to make a move, she snapped at him while Bonnie ripped her arms a bit. Pretty much all the fixing done to her was completely pointless.

Kicking her leg up, Coco kicked Bonnie right in the crotch.

"Tat what ye get, scallywag! Look at what ye done ta me!" Coco growled at the scars she had on her stomach and arms.

Coco then tried to stand up until Chica pushed her into a table.

"Stay down, mutt!" Chica scoffed.

"Screw ye, duck!" Coco snarled.

"I'm a chicken!" Chica glared.

"Really? Ye look like a duck ta me." Coco laughed.

"Well, maybe cause you are blind in both eyes." Chica said coming up and forcing her eye patch down.

"Ye mean one." Coco said and while her attention was on Chica, Freddy moved to the other side of her.

"No she means both eyes!" Freddy turned her around and punched her in the eye.

"W-What ta-" Coco blinked a few times.

Something was wrong with her eye. It felt and looked like it was out of place. She reached her paw up and tried to get it back in it's actual position. Coco definitely didn't expect that from a guy that looks like a girl.

…And who looks like a chipmunk and not a bear…

"That should keep her busy for a while." Freddy said, proud at what he had done. "Come on, you two."

"Okay." Bonnie and Chica nodded and followed him.

"Ta Hell did he do ta me eye?" Coco asked herself as she tried to fix it.

He had to of hit her pretty hard for this to of happened.

"Need help?" She heard another female say.

Coco flipped her eye patch up to see who was talking to her with her good and at the moment, only working eye.

She saw that fox…Roxy, right?

"Aye…seems so." Coco replied to the fox on the ceiling. "Ye be Roxy?"

"Yep! But I like the name the staff gave me better!" Roxy came down from the ceiling.

"What might tat be?" Coco asked.

"Mangle!" Mangle smiled and got to work on her eye.

"Aye…didn't ta wee lads and lassies break ye?" Coco asked her.

"Yeah…and the staff had to put me together a lot of times and it's only day one!" Mangle laughed. "But I heard that the kids taking me apart might become a gimmick for me to have!"

"Ah, tat be good." Coco smiled.

"I think it's a great idea!" Mangle smiled too. "Now why were those three hurting yah?"

"Cause I ain't listenin' to ta puppet." Coco replied. "It be makin' them attack ta guard an I know tat be bad."

"That's not good." Mangle frowned. "We should protect him!"

"I know, lassie." Coco replied. "But first I be needin' me eye."

"Almost got it…" Mangle said fixing it a bit more. "Done!"

Coco blinked a couple of times and lucky for her, it was back to it's normal place and it seems nothing was wrong with it.

"Thank ye." Coco said. "I be Coco."

"Nice to meet you!" Mangle and Coco shook paws. "Why do ye care bout ta guard so much?"

"Cause I be friends with one…but it seems ta lad got kidnapped." Coco's ears pinned down. "I miss me Mikey. An hope he be home safe an sound with his family soon."

"Aw no!" Mangle said sadly. "Do you know what happened?"

"All I know is tat it happened recently." Coco looked down.

"Well, let's hope he comes back soon! I'm sure he'll love to see you again!" Mangle smiled slightly.

"I would be happy ta see him again too." Coco also smiled a little. "Why ye bein' nice ta me and not tryin' ta attack ta guard?"

"Cause I never spoke to that puppet and if I'm ever climbing over there, then it would be to make sure he didn't leave Prize Corner." Mangle replied.

"Ah, tat makes sense." Coco shrugged, trusting her new friend. "Now let's go check on ta guard." Coco said walking towards the hallway.

"How about you check the hallway and I'll go through the vents?" Mangled suggested.

"Tat be a good idea." Coco nodded.

"Great! Talk to you soon!" Mangle said climbing into a vent.

"See ye." Coco waved.

* * *

><p><strong>The next two chapters take place on the same night (Night 2) just so you know. <strong>

**The name for the raccoon character that Mike is currently stuck as is Reko the Bandit. **

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to the guest for telling me that it's Marionette. **

**Again, this chapter and chapter 9 will take place on the same night just with different characters. It will be obvious which characters i'm switching to next chapter are after you finish this one. **

**Dunno if I said so for this story but if you want to see what the pups look like then go to my Deviantart DPlover726. There's a picture of them there. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 -<strong>

The following night, Coco crept out of Pirate's Cove, once again leaving her kids, Fitz started being her and Foxy's kid a long time ago, safe and sound behind the curtains.

"Time ta once again save tat lad from those landlubbers." Coco said to herself as she walked through the building.

Her ears twitched at the sound of footsteps, that weren't hers, as she walked towards the main hallway.

"Hey, Bonnie Bunny, look who came out for more fun." Chica giggled.

Coco stopped walking as the two Toys came closer.

"Who knows, Chica, maybe the mutt is finally ready to obey our master, Marionette." Bonnie replied as they stopped on either side of her.

"So ta puppet be ye master now?" Coco continued to look straight ahead.

"He always was since he gave us-" Coco cut Chica off.

"Gave ye life I know tat." Coco rolled her eyes.

"What did Mary say about your costume?" Bonnie asked with a slight glare.

"Said tat it be a waste ta fix it again." Coco still didn't looked at them. "An tat I be lookin' like a pirate while bein' torn up like this."

She wasn't looking at the security office but instead the Parts and Service room since the two stopped her from going any farther.

'…Could they…' Coco thought to herself. 'No…they be gone. They aren't here no more.'

"At least me eye be fixed." Coco let out a sigh.

"For now…" Chica gave a beakless smile.

Coco raised a eyebrow because It was then that Coco realized she didn't have her beak.

"What happen ta ye beak?" Coco asked, looking at her now.

"I left it at the stage." Chica shrugged as she held up her cupcake.

Coco wanted to take that cupcake from her so badly. It wasn't that… toy Chica's cupcake. It was _her _Chica's cupcake. The real Chica that is her best friend and aunt to her kids.

"Everything alright?" Coco was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard the _other _Freddy's voice come up behind her.

"I don't know." It was Bonnie's turn to shrug. "She blanked out on us."

"I be back." Coco said as she took a step forward only to have Freddy grab her shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Freddy asked.

"Ta protect Jeremy?" Coco questioned sarcastically.

"Protect him? Again?" Freddy chuckled. "Why don't you come and join us already? Besides, you're hooked up to the criminal database, right? How do you know he's a good man? Marionette says he isn't."

"Cause even if me programmin' be a bit older then yers, I still know tat he be good!" Coco growled and turned to him.

"Well, if you still don't plan on joining us, then we can't have you getting in our way." Freddy sighed and shook his head. "Bonnie, help me. Chica, go get BB, will you?"

"Sure." Chica nodded and skipped away.

"What do ye plan on doin' now? Break me eye again?" Coco asked, watching her leave.

"Nope." Freddy smiled. "This."

"Hm?" Coco hummed.

As Coco looked at him, he pushed her into the boys bathroom.

"Wrong bathroom, Matey." Coco shook her head.

"Bonnie, help me lock her into a stall." Freddy said. "We'll keep her here until morning comes."

"Okay." Bonnie nodded, covering Coco's muzzle with his paw.

"Get off!" Coco's voice was muffled as she began clawing at his paw at the same time she was pushed back into a stall.

If it had been 1 vs. 1 she would have no problem fighting back but since it was 2 vs. 1, and those two being much newer and stronger then her, it was tougher to fight back.

"Now stay here like a good doggie!" Freddy said shutting the door. "Good thing she's getting old and that the door opens outward not inward."

"Let me out, scallywags!" Coco pounded on the door with her paw. "I'm gonna kill ye!"

"I'm guessing BB is going to keep watch?" Bonnie asked, keeping his back on the door.

"Yep." Freddy crossed his arms and nodded.

"Are you sure he'll be enough? I can do it myself." Bonnie replied. "Old or not she got some strength in her."

"I ain't tat old!" Coco growled.

"Shut up!" Bonnie scolded back.

"Hm…" Freddy thought for a moment. "Good point. You and him can take shifts. Maybe by then she'll be tired out and go to sleep or something. Who knows what dogs dream of."

"Probably the usual bones, squeaky toys, and crap." Bonnie laughed.

"I can still hear ye!" Coco growled again.

"No one cares!" Bonnie replied.

"Hi!" They heard BB giggle.

The two Toys' attention went towards the door.

"We're back!" Chica said as she and BB in. "What are you guys doing in here? Excluding the fact it's the boys bathroom."

"We're keeping Coco in here." Bonnie motioned to the stall that Coco was still trying to pound her way out. "BB, you and I are going to take shifts on keeping her in there."

"Okay!" He giggled again.

"See yah later." Chica waved as she and Freddy left the bathrooms.

"Let me out!" Coco growled and slammed herself into the door.

"Go to sleep already. I'm sure you're tired." Bonnie replied.

"We can't sleep ye idiot!" Coco snarled.

"Oh shut up." Bonnie rolled his green eyes.

Meanwhile, Freddy and Chica went the opposite way of the security office. They were going to get back to attacking Jeremy soon, first they wanted to meet the pups and Fitz personally.

"Hi there!" Chica said coming through the curtains.

The pups and Fitz jumped at her voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you kids." Freddy chuckled behind her.

"F-Freddy? Chica?" Vixie slowly stood up.

"Wait, Vix!" Storm stopped her sister. "That ain't our aunt an uncle!"

"Aye! They be imposters!" Sparrow growled as his ears pinned down.

"Now, now." Freddy held up his paws. "We just want to talk to you."

"About what?" Fitz glared at them.

"About your mom." Freddy replied.

"What bout her?" Sparrow watched Freddy's every move and Storm did the same with Chica.

"When you see her, tell her to stay out of our way." Freddy came up to Sparrow, turned him around and started to pull on his tail while forcing his head to the floor of the stage.

His grip on his neck, slowly tightening.

"G-Get off, scallywag!" Sparrow struggled to get out of his grip.

"Language, puppy." Chica put her hands on her hips.

"Get off me brother!" Storm began hitting Freddy as Fitz forced him off of Sparrow.

"Sparrow, ye okay?" Vixie asked.

"Aye." Sparrow coughed a little and shook his head. "I be fine, Vix."

"Now are you going to listen?" Freddy asked.

"What?" The pups and Fitz asked in unison.

"To tell your mom to stay out of our way!" Chica replied. "She stays out of our way and none of you will get hurt."

"O-Okay." Vixie timidly said.

"Good." Chica smiled and tossed her cupcake in the air, catching it when it came back to her hand. "Come on, Freddy."

"Coming." Freddy smiled too and they left the cove.

"A-Are they bein' serious?" Vixie asked her siblings.

"I be sure they ain't." Storm said comforting her. "An if they are then mom will be keepin' us safe."

"Okay." Vixie sniffled. "Sparrow, ye sure yer fine?"

"Aye aye." Sparrow replied. "I be fine. No need ta worry."

"Right." Fitz rubbed Vixie's back. "Don't worry about them."

Slowly Vixie nodded and the four stayed in the cove for the rest of the night.

- 4 hours later -

four hours later, Mangle was crawling out of the vent. She hadn't seen Coco all night and was starting to worry. Crawling on the ceiling as silent as she could, she soon saw Bonnie walk out of the boys bathroom.

"What was he doing in there?" Mangle wondered.

"What are you doing out?" Toy Freddy asked Bonnie, noticing he had left.

"Seems she finally tired herself out. She's not sleeping but she calmed down a lot." Bonnie replied. "So I thought I'll join you guys. Have you seen any of her 'family?'"

"Just that fox but no one else." Freddy replied. "Seems he has no idea she's back and he seems to be out for the guard like us. Chica and I also told her kids to tell her to stay out of our way."

"Hm." Bonnie hummed. "Well, come on."

Once the two were out of sight, Mangle crawled down and into the boys bathroom. She saw Balloon Boy leaning back on one of the stall doors and figured Coco was in there.

"Hey, BB!" Mangle jumped down, surprising him.

"Ah!" BB jumped in place. "O-Oh…Hi, Mangle!"

Coco's straight ear twitched at Mangle's voice.

'It be bout time, Mang.' Coco thought to herself.

"What are you doing?" She smiled.

"Guarding that pirate." He said like a proud child.

"Well, Freddy told me to take care of it. Why don't you go crawl through the vents or something?" Mangle asked. "They're a lot of fun!"

"Hmm." BB thought for a minute then smiled. "Okay! Bye Mangle!"

"Bye, kid." Mangle chuckled as he left the bathroom. "He's gone, Coco."

"Good." Coco opened the stall and walked out. "Thank ye."

"You're welcome!" Mangle grinned.

"How be Jeremy?" Coco asked.

"He's fine! But I heard Freddy say something about your kids to Bonnie when he walked out." Mangle replied.

"What bout me kids?" Coco stared at her.

"That he and Chica told them to tell you to stay out of their way." Mangle replied.

"Did they hurt em?" Coco continued to stare at them.

"I don't know." Mangle said.

"Come on, lass!" Coco ran out of the bathroom and straight to Pirate's Cove, where she ran straight through the curtains.

"Mom!" She heard her kids say.

"Oh thank god ye seem ta be fine." Coco hugged them all. "What did those scallywags do ta ye?"

"They said to tell you to stay out of their way." Fitz replied.

"An tat bear hurt me tail an neck." Sparrow rubbed his neck as he said so.

"Are ye okay?" Coco asked.

"Aye." Sparrow nodded.

"So these our your kids?" Mangle asked coming closer.

"Aye!" Coco nodded towards her. "They be Sparrow, Storm, Vixie, an me adopted kid, Fitz."

"Nice ta meet ye." Vixie said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, darling!" Mangle smiled.

After a small introduction, Coco began to get angry about how they would hurt her kids to spite her.

"Hm." She gave a toothy smile.

"What?" Mangle asked, confused.

"If they be wantin' ta threaten me kids, then they got another thing comin'." Coco replied.

"So…" Mangle trailed off.

"I be gettin' back at em soon." Coco smiled darkly. "If it be a fight they want then a fight it must be."

"But how?" Fitz asked.

"I'll be figurin' tat out soon." Coco replied.

But she had made her decision to stay there for the rest of the night. She wasn't about to make the situation dangerous for her kids.

"Mangle, get back ta watchin' Jeremy." Coco said. "I be stayin' here for ta rest of ta night."

"Will do!" Mangle nodded and crawled out.

"Mom!" Sparrow whined. "Don't let em scallywags get ta ye!"

"I ain't." Coco replied. "But I be keepin' ye safe for ta rest of ta night. In ta meantime, we can figure out on what ta do."

"Okay." Storm nodded, happily.

"But none of ye are gettin' involved. It be too dangerous for ye." Coco said making that straight first.

"Aww." They whined.

"Now." Coco chuckled. "Let us make a plan. I t'was thinkin' of askin' Gabriel for help on something but I dunno when we be seein' him again."

"Then let us make a plan B!" Storm said.

"Tat sounds good." Coco nodded.

- Fast forward to when it's 5 to 6 -

"Hey, guys." Mangle came back inside the Cove. "Jeremy is fine and it's almost 6:00."

"Good." Coco nodded. "We had made a plan."

"That's great!" Mangle said. "Hey uh, are you friends with a reddish brown fox? That's a bit torn up himself?"

"Aye!" Coco's eyes widened and she turned to Mangle. "What does me Mate have ta do with anything'?"

"Well…" Mangle trailed off and lied, "I saw him in the hallway this past night. On my way here, I saw him go into that parts and service room."

"Me dad still be here?" Vixie's red eyes lit up.

"Yep!" Mangled smiled.

"Ye said it be almost 6 now, aye?" Coco asked, shocked that her family was still here.

"Yeah." Mangle nodded.

"Then we be goin' back there tomorrow. But it might be too dangerous for ye so I'll bring ye dad, aunt, an uncles here." Coco said to her pups and Fitz.

"Aww." They whined again.

"Hey, it's to keep you safe." Mangle added.

"I guess." Fitz replied.

"What if we be goin' back there during ta day?" Vixie asked.

"We might be gettin' in trouble." Coco replied back. "Let us just wait."

They then heard the bells ring for 6:00.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...wonder what the plan will be? Probably obvious what Coco's is since she wants Gabe's help. <strong>

**I hope you like this chapter and if you live in the USA like me that you had a awesome Thanksgiving! I sure did! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is short and it sucks. I'm so sorry about that...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 -<strong>

Night two had just began for Jeremy and Foxy was already on his way out of the room to go kill him.

"Foxy, wait." Freddy stopped him.

"What?" Foxy turned to him.

"Let's talk for a minute." Freddy said.

"Bout what?" Foxy asked.

"About things." Chica said coming up to him.

"Right." Bonnie nodded. "Like what are we going to do with the guard when we catch him?"

"Why don't we take ta lad to ta attic and force him ta stay up tere?" Foxy suggested, not really caring. "I just want ta lad dead, honestly."

"We all do." Freddy agreed. "But what are we going to do with our replacements? They could be after him too."

"Just ignore them?" Chica asked. "We ignore them, they ignore us."

"Possibly." Freddy thought for a moment.

"Let's just get ta lad first." Foxy shrugged.

"I don't think he has any doors." Bonnie said. "And I think there's air vents now too."

"Really?" Chica said, surprised. "I wonder what it will be like to climb through those."

"How bout ye find out, lass?" Foxy tried to cheer his friend up.

"I just wish Fazbear had told us what happened to Coco and the others. Would that of been so hard?" Freddy shook his head in disbelief.

"There's no way they're gone. Like destroyed I mean." Bonnie said. "They are much newer. Maybe he sold them?"

"For their sakes I hope so." Freddy looked at him. "Besides, we're old. Very old at this point and only used for parts now."

"Yeah. They stole my face and arm after all." Bonnie replied.

"I miss my best friend and my cupcake." Chica said sadly.

"I know." Bonnie comforted her. "Maybe we'll find it."

"Maybe." Chica said, looking at the ground.

"But first, let's take care of the guard then we'll search for your missing cupcake." Freddy patted her on the back. "And maybe he'll tell us where Coco and the others are since Mike wasn't speaking."

"Aye! Let's go!" Foxy agreed, wanting to find out where his family had gone and why.

"Wait." Freddy stopped his once again.

"What, Freddy? I want ta avenge me family." Foxy growled.

"I know, let's go in shifts. Foxy, by all means, go first." Freddy motioned him to leave.

"Fine by me." Foxy smirked and headed towards the door.

"Freddy." Chica walked towards the old bear. "Maybe we should have tonight be Foxy's night. Then the rest of us will start tomorrow."

"Yeah. Let's do that." Bonnie said.

"Sounds like a plan." Freddy nodded.

By that time, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy, had forced Coco into the bathroom so they had missed each other by a few minutes.

Foxy walked at the far end of the hall and stood with his hook up and jaw open. His eyes glowed in the dark even when the flashlight was on.

"What the hell!?" Jeremy almost screamed when he saw Foxy.

Unsure of what to do, he flashed his flashlight at Foxy, hoping he would go away.

The bright light bothered Foxy and made him back off. He rubbed his eyes, not realizing how long it's been since he had seen bright light.

"Hopefully ta others won't have this problem." Foxy sighed and walked forward again.

With where Foxy was standing, he didn't hear or notice Chica and BB walking into the bathroom let alone Chica and Freddy coming out.

- With Goldy and Mike -

"That's it, I'm going down." Mike said standing up.

"What?" Goldy teleported in front of him. "Michael, you can't. Not right now at least."

"Goldy, can't you stop them from hurting me?" Mike asked, wanting to go down and at least see Coco and the kids.

"Did you forget you're suppose to be disabled right now?" Goldy asked.

"Oh…right…" Mike said sadly.

"Look," Goldy sighed. "I want you to see Coco and them again and make amends with the others too. But we need to wait a while first."

"I know." Mike said sadly. "I just can't stand being up here…alone. Other then with you I mean."

"I understand." Goldy patted him on his back.

"And I need to see Luci and Gabriel again too." Mike added.

"I think he was here before." Goldy said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked confused.

"I mean, I think he's the one that turned Coco and the kids on again." Goldy replied. "Do you think he was?"

"Yeah." Mike let out a soft chuckle. "He's going to college to be a engineer so it's possible he is shadowing someone and came to practice his skills."

"Well, I think he was here then." Goldy replied.

"I wonder how he and his mom is. I mean, they don't even know where my body is so I don't know how the funeral will go." Mike sighed.

"They'll figure something out." Goldy patted him on the back again.

"Do you….do you think it would be possible to get my body out?" Mike hesitantly asked.

"They might." Goldy said, not too sure.

"What would happen to…_ me? _Would my soul stay here in this raccoon body? Or would I be able to move on? Or…disappear even?" Mike asked.

"For your sake? I hope you would move on to a better place. I don't want you to leave Luci or Gabriel behind but I'm sure they'll understand." Goldy replied. "You deserve better."

Mike looked at him for a minute, feeling ready to cry a little.

"…Thanks, man." Mike finally said.

"…You're welcome." Goldy sighed and they sat back down, leaning against the wall like they were.

* * *

><p><strong>...There's still one more chapter to go before Coco finally meets the four in parts and service again. She will also find out what happened to Mike next chapter too. Which should be up by tomorrow night. <strong>

**Now what should I do with Mike and how should I do it? **

**Mike is staying in the raccoon ( Reko )'s body. And I probably will add him to Pirate's cove since Reko was originally meant to be the antagonist of it. **

**Though I might still make Luci pregnant to make things depressing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally got it out! Sorry it took a while I got really busy with life. **

**Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 -<strong>

After a show had ended, Coco called Mary over to Pirate's Cove.

"What is it?" Mary asked coming through the curtains.

"Can ye call Gabe?" Coco asked.

"Why?" Mary asked, confused.

"Cause I be wantin' ta talk ta him." Coco replied.

"Alright…" Mary gave her a look and took out her phone. "Hey, Gabriel. Can you come over? Yeah, Coco wants to talk to you for some reason."

When Mary hung up, Coco gave her a hopeful look.

"Don't look at me like that." Mary said when Coco's look had turned into the puppy dog face. "He will be here soon. Why don't you and Fitz go… do something. Play with the kids."

"Okay." Fitz nodded and headed out.

Coco smiled and was about to follow her oldest child when Mary stopped her by grabbing the tie of her bandana.

"Coco," Mary started.

"Aye?" Coco looked at her, this time being her turn to be confused.

"I know what happened all those years ago and why you were disabled." Mary said and Coco let out a whine as her eyes widened.

"Ye do?" Coco turned to her. "I be-"

"Save it." Mary raised her hand, pretty much telling Coco to shut her muzzle. "It just better not happen again or else!"

"Or else what, lass?" Coco gulped.

"You won't even go to parts and service room to be 'out of order' you'll immediately be scrapped." Mary replied coldly. "And why won't you move on about that Mo guy?"

"I-It's Mike. Ta lad's name be Mike." Coco couldn't believe what she had been told. "An I won't. Tat lad t'was breakin' ta rules." Coco shook her head, upset at herself. "I couldn't control me self. I be sorry."

"Good." Mary nodded. "But the threat stands."

"Aye aye." Coco slowly nodded.

"Now come on." Mary motioned for her to leave the Cove.

Coco took a small step forward but then stepped back.

"On second thought, I be stayin' here. Ta think bout what I had done… an wait for Gabe ta get here." Coco looked at the sand below her feet that were covering the stage.

"Alright." Mary shrugged and left.

Once the human was gone, Coco sighed and walked over to the treasure chest and sat down. She put her head in her hand and hook, thinking about that day.

She never thought about it or spoke to anyone about it since she's been awake again but the memory was there. In the back of her head, haunting her day and night.

Coco got chills up her endoskeleton spine and wished for those memories to go away.

"Please." She whined quietly and muttered, "I be sorry. I t'was not in control. An I wish I could take tat day back."

Until Gabe arrived, she had sulk to herself all alone.

When Gabriel walked through the curtains, he saw Coco crying to herself and sulking, now on the floor, leaning against the chest.

"Coco?" Gabriel slowly walked up to her as his heart broke.

"Gabe, I be so sorry." Coco looked up to him.

"About what?" Gabe kneeled down next to her.

"I been a bad dog all them years ago." Coco replied. "I hurt tat wee lad an got me self shut down."

"No…" Gabriel shook his head. "That wasn't your fault. You were angry, I would be too if some brat and his mom acted that way towards me."

"Really?" Coco asked, surprised.

"Yeah." He nodded giving her a hug. "Calm down, now. Why did you ask Mary to call me?"

"Cause I be needin' yer help." Coco slowly began to relax.

"With what?" Gabriel asked.

"Ta Toy versions." Coco looked towards the closed curtains.

"What about them?" Gabriel asked. "Don't you get along with them?"

"Mangle? Aye. Ta others? No." Coco shook her head, looking back at Gabriel. "They threatened me family last night an I need yer help ta end ta… war I suppose I been havin' with em."

"Wait." Gabriel stopped her from going any farther. "Why haven't you guys been getting along in the first place?"

"Ye know tat puppet over at Prize Corner?" Coco asked and when Gabe nodded she continued. "They think tat he be their master an tat he brought em ta life an he be makin' em attack ta guard."

"And did you try talking to them?" Gabriel asked.

"Aye! But they wanted ta make me attack ta guard an when I didn't they attacked me. Last night they came here an threatened me family, as I told ye already." Coco replied.

"So what do you need my help with?" Gabriel asked her.

"I t'was thinkin' maybe if they hurt a human durin' ta day tat they will get scrapped an me family can come back." Coco suggested.

"Have you seen them yet?" Gabriel asked.

"Not yet, lad. I didn't know tat they were here till last night. I plan on goin' tonight ta see them." Coco replied.

"Alright," Gabriel sighed. "I don't really like those toy knockoffs myself, so I'll help. What exactly do you need help with?"

"Can ye fix em ta attack a adult durin' ta day?" Coco asked.

"I'll see what I can do but that whole attacking thing might not happen till tomorrow." Gabriel said. "And if I lose my-"

"Ye won't lose ye shadow…thing." Coco replied. "Tat be a pirate promise."

"Alright." Gabriel stood up and helped Coco up too. "I'll go talk to Mary. Have a good day."

"Ye too lad. Hopefully ye dad be home soon." Coco replied watching as he was leaving.

Gabriel stopped and half turned to her and replied,

"Me too, girl." Gabe sighed again. "Me too."

Coco's ears twitched when she heard a vibrating noise. Gabriel took his phone out and saw it was his mom calling.

"Hey, mom." Gabriel answered.

"Hey, honey." Luci said. "Where are you?"

"At Freddy Fazbear's." Gabriel replied. "What's going on?"

"Gabe…I'm…" Luci took a deep breath. "…I'm pregnant. I just found out here at the hospital."

Gabriel almost dropped his phone at that response.

"Gabe?" Coco stared at him.

"Gabriel?" Luci asked when he went silent.

"T-That's great, mom." Gabriel finally said. "I…I wish dad will come home already. H-He would love to know that. Trust me."

Gabe smiled a little to himself. He recently had a conversation with Mike about how Mike would love to have another child.

"I know." Luci replied sadly. "I do too."

"Boy or girl?" Gabriel changed the subject.

"Boy." Luci said as a doctor came back into the room. "Oh I got to go. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye mom." Gabriel hung up.

"What be goin' on?" Coco asked.

"My mom is going to have a baby. A boy." Gabriel turned to her.

"Tat be great! Tell her congrats for ye favorite sea dog!" Coco smiled.

"I will." Gabriel nodded. "See yah, Coco."

"Bye, Gabe." Coco waved and watched him leave.

"Well, how bout tat." Coco said to herself.

She went back to her chest and sat down, hoping her plan will work.

The last thing she wants is Gabriel getting into trouble because of her.

"Hey, Mary!" Gabriel ran up to her.

"Oh, hi." Mary turned to him.

"Hey, I have something that might help a lot with the animatronics and make them move even faster. Can I come by tomorrow and do it? It won't take long so you won't have to close all day." Gabriel asked.

"Sure. Fine by me." Mary shrugged.

"Thanks!" Gabe smiled. "I got to run! Bye."

"Bye." Mary waved as he left.

- That Night -

After about three hours of staying with her kids and going over the plan with them, Coco got up and snuck out of the Cove.

Now was the time she was going to go to Parts and Service room. Her fate if she ever attacked another soul.

"Hey, look who came out of her doghouse." Toy Bonnie laughed as he and Chica came from a party room and around the corner.

"Back off, Mateys." Coco growled. "Me business doesn't involve ye."

"Oh really?" Toy Chica asked.

"Aye!" Coco nodded.

"Well, we were wondering if you would come with us." Toy Freddy came up and grabbed her from behind.

"Ta where?" Coco raised a eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Just come with us and meet Marionette." Toy Bonnie rolled his eyes.

"Please?" Chica begged.

"Hm…" Coco hummed. "Fine."

"What?" All three of the toys asked.

"I'll come with ye if ye leave me kids alone." Coco narrowed her eyes.

The Toys looked at each other then smiled.

"Deal." Freddy began to drag her farther and farther away from the Parts and Service room door.

All Coco could do is sigh as they dragged her to the Prize Corner and to where Marionette is at.

"Master?" Chica knocked on the box. "That mutt is here. She finally came with us."

"Good. Good." Marionette climbed out of the box and out of the camera's view so Jeremy wouldn't see them.

"So why might I be here?" Coco asked as they forced her to her knees and Freddy kept his right knee on her back.

"Because we need to tell you something." Marionette replied.

"What might tat be?" Coco asked.

"It's about that human…Mike?" Marionette started and Coco stared at him.

"What bout tat lad?" Coco watched his every move,

"Your family in the parts/service room killed him!" Toy Bonnie blurted out.

"No they DIDN'T!" Coco growled. "How would ye know!?"

"Because Marionette told us." Freddy replied.

"It's true." Marionette said. "They killed him."

"No…" Coco shook her head. "He be our friend. Our family. They would… they would never do tat ta him."

"But they did." Marionette said. "I heard his cries and screams of pain from here. His begging for them to stop."

"But…" Coco breathed.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. They killed your friend. They were so angry at him and…Dean, right? That they killed him. I think he's in the attic." Marionette sighed. "Let her sit up."

He saw how uncomfortable Coco had become so he had Freddy take his knee off of her.

"I don't believe ye." Coco shook her head. "Ye be lyin' bout me family."

"You don't have to believe us right now. But you will find out sooner or later. Why don't you go ask them?" Marionette motioned towards the hallway, which Coco followed.

"I will prove ta ye tat ye be lyin!" Coco stood up and ran to the parts and service room. "God damn scallywags!"

As Coco ran down the hall, she didn't realize she was about to run into someone…until it was too late.

The two fell to the floor with a loud thump after the run in and once Coco realized what happened, she looked at down and went to apologize.

"Sorr-." Coco looked at the animatronic she had ran into and her eyes widened when she recognized the faceless purple bunny.

"…Bonnie…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun duuuun! <strong>

**So Coco had a run in with Bonnie. Which means next chapter is when the truth comes out and Mike will finally be in it more. I couldn't add him much before since it was just him and Goldy.**

**The baby will NOT be Mike! He is staying as Reko. I have an idea on what to do with him now. If you have a name better then Mike Jr. then let me know! **

**Hope it was worth the wait!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay! Life and school got in the way as well as the holidays!**

**The names for the baby have been narrowed down to: **Scott, Nathan, Mark, Chris, Jake, and James.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 -<strong>

"…Bonnie…?" Coco stared at the glowing red endoskeleton eyes that stared back at her.

"…Coco?" Bonnie muttered. "You're alive?"

"Aye, lad." Coco slowly nodded and got off of him. "I be back. Have been for some days now."

"I…we missed you so much." Bonnie sat up.

"I missed ye too." Coco wrapped her arms around him. "I thought ye were gone meself. What happen ta ye face an arm?"

"No…we're still here." Bonnie hugged her back. "They took them for that new Bonnie. Where's Fitz and the pups?"

"At Pirate's Cove." Coco sat back and looked behind her.

"So-" Bonnie was cut off by their Freddy.

"Bonnie? What's…oh my god…" Freddy stepped out of the parts and service room, curious to the noise that Bonnie and Coco made and couldn't believe his eyes.

Coco was sitting on the floor by Bonnie and as alive and well that she was before…that day happened.

"Coco!" Freddy smiled and ran up to them.

"Papa-Bear!" Coco jumped up like she was still a puppy and wagged her tail as she ran up and hugged him so fast that he almost fell backwards.

"You're back! Goldy was right, you are still here and I'm guessing Fitz and the pups are too?" Freddy said and held her close.

"Aye aye!" Coco snuggled into her Pap-Bear, tail wagging quickly. "We be doin' shows still…but I be ta Captain now."

"But you're fixed! That's all that matters!" Bonnie stood up.

"Aye…guess so." Coco slowly nodded and let go of Freddy. "Where be Chica an Foxy?"

"I'll go find them." Bonnie suggested and started to walk down the hall towards the security office.

Freddy then realized what they had done to Mike and couldn't bare the thought of what Coco would do or how she would react.

"Coco." Freddy got her attention. "I want you to know that…that we changed quite a lot in the last couple of years."

"I can see tat, Freddy." Coco replied. "Bonnie be missing his arm an face and ye are lookin' old an witherin' away."

"Yeah." Freddy chuckled. "Why aren't the pups and Fitz out with you?"

"Cause ta toy versions threatened them." Coco replied. "They be stayin' there ta be safe while I be watchin' over Jeremy."

"Aw man." Freddy shook his head. "What is wrong with them?"

"Everything." Coco then remembered why she ran to them. "Fred-"

"Lassie!" Coco's pointed ear twitched when she heard Foxy's voice.

"Foxy!" Coco turned to his voice and ran up and hugged him as he, Bonnie, and Chica came towards them.

"Coco!" Chica smiled the best that she could with her beak.

"I missed ye, Lass!" Foxy held Coco tightly and wasn't about to let her go.

"Missed ye too!" Coco said and looked at Chica. "What happen ta ye?"

"Servos locked up." Chica replied sadly.

"I be sorry bout tat, Lass." Coco frowned and looked up at Foxy to see his condition. "Ye be lookin' old too."

"Aye…suppose I am." Foxy laughed.

"Would ye like ta see yer kids again?" Coco asked him.

"Aye!" Foxy grinned. "Where be me lads and lassies?"

"Follow me." Coco motioned for them to follow her.

But they soon found it difficult for the still pretty young pup as she ran across the pizzeria to the new Pirate's Cove. Once in front of it, she stopped and pointed inside.

"They be in tere." Coco grinned.

"Fitz! Pups! Ye dad be home now!" Foxy said loudly and ran through the curtains with Chica and Bonnie following.

Freddy was about to follow until Coco stopped him.

"Freddy." Coco put her paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, darling?" Freddy turned to her.

"Where…where be Mikey?" Coco asked quietly, taking her paw off.

"He…he's okay." Freddy lied.

"Ye be lyin'." Coco saw right through it. "What happen ta me friend?"

"Coco," Freddy sighed and put his paws on her shoulders. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"Bout what?" Coco asked. "W-Where be Mike at?!"

"Mike…he's…" Freddy took a breath. "He's gone."

Coco let out a gasp of disbelief and discomfort as her tail went in-between her legs, her ears pinned down, and she took a step back away from Freddy. She stared at him, not wanting to believe it.

"Ta….Ta landlubbers were tellin' ta truth?" Coco felt oil tears form in the corners of her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Freddy asked.

"Ta Toys an their puppet told me tat ye killed him! How could ye? He was our friend! Our family!" Coco yelled as the tears were released.

"Coco! We thought you were DEAD for good! And he nor Dean told us that the pups and Fitz were going to be shut down!" Freddy yelled back.

"Tat gave ye no right ta kill ta lad!" Coco cried. "What did ye do ta him?"

Freddy looked at her, while being completely silent. He hated when she talked like a brat when she was younger and wasn't about to deal with it now since she was technically a adult.

"WHAT DID YE DO TA HIM YE DAMN OL' BEAR!?" Coco screamed, making Freddy flinch back and almost everyone in the building heard her.

Even those in the attic.

"He's in a suit." Freddy finally answered.

"Ye…Ye stuffed him into a suit?" Coco asked quietly then screamed some more. "I STOPPED YE FROM DOIN' TAT TO HIM!"

"And you weren't here to do it again! How do you think he feels? Huh, mutt? How do you think he feels knowing YOU weren't there to save him again!?" Freddy asked, in a very harsh voice.

Which made Coco flinch and hiccup as she cried more then she already was.

"I…I-it t'was not m-me fault." Coco said quietly. "I-It wasn't m-me fault."

"But it was." Freddy huffed. "It's your fault. Had you not attacked that boy, then you wouldn't of been shut down and this wouldn't of happened."

"I…" Coco looked down at the ground, shaking from being so upset.

"You're a bad dog. Killed a kid and killed your friend." Freddy said.

"W-Where is t-ta lad?" Coco stuttered.

"Attic. Ladder's in parts and service room." Freddy shrugged carelessly.

Coco hiccupped again and turned around and ran to the door. Once inside, she looked at the ceiling until her oily eyes caught the rope hanging down. Grabbing it, she brought down the ladder.

When Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie ran in through the curtains, none of the kids were expecting to see them.

"Dad!" They got up and hugged each of them.

"Where be mom an uncle Freddy?" Sparrow asked.

"They be comin'." Foxy rubbed Sparrow's head. "How have ye been?"

"Great!" Storm smiled.

"Up!" Vixie reached up towards Foxy, wanting to be picked up by her daddy. Since she was a daddy's girl.

"Come here, lass." Foxy smiled and picked her up.

"We've missed you guys so much." Chica said and explained to them why the three of them looked the way they did.

Near the end of the explanation, they heard Coco and Freddy begin to fight with each other. They walked towards the curtains and peaked out.

Foxy put Vixie down and told the pups and Fitz to stay there. As he stepped out to intervene, Coco ran away, sobbing.

"Freddy." Foxy started, getting Freddy's attention. "What did ye do ta her?"

"Told her the truth." Freddy shrugged again.

"Remember when you hit her when she was a pup while she was protecting Mike?" Bonnie asked as he and Chica followed Foxy.

"Yeah, why?" Freddy responded.

"You pretty much treated her the exact same way without even touching her." Bonnie replied.

"To be fair, it is her fault. She killed a child, forcing to be shut down, by Mike, and if that hadn't happened, then Mike would still be alive." Freddy said explaining that to them.

"That doesn't give you the right to yell at her like that. We shouldn't of killed Mike. No matter how angry we were." Chica replied. "I understand that now. Do you two?"

"Aye." Foxy nodded.

"I do too." Bonnie added. "We should've waited to figure out what happened to Coco and the kids. We didn't and now Mike is dead. It's really our fault, not Coco's."

"Yah know what? I'm not having this conversation with any of you right now." Freddy rubbed his head.

Foxy growled, wanting to attack the scallywag. But instead, he pulled himself together and put his attention on Coco.

"Bonnie, Chica, stay here with ta kids. I'll go find me lassie." Foxy said.

"Good idea." Bonnie nodded.

Foxy nodded back and headed towards the Parts and Service room.

Coco slowly stepped up the steps of the ladder until she reached the top. She looked around the attic as she climbed into it.

"Coco." Goldy caught her attention as he was sitting with Mike.

"G-Goldy." Coco whined and ran up to him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Goldy stood and opened his arms so she could run into them and cry into his chest.

"I-It's me fault! It's all me fault!" Coco sobbed.

"What's your fault?" Goldy asked, knowing she had yet to notice Mike.

"Mikey bein' dead! Freddy t'was right. Had I not killed tat kid, then he would still be a living now!"

"Freddy told you it was your fault? He actually pushed the blame to you when it's their fault that they let their anger get to them?" Goldy asked, surprised at how abusive his brother had become within what he figured was minutes of seeing Coco again.

"Aye aye!" Coco hiccupped.

"Coco," Mike stood up, not being able to handle Coco crying any longer and wanting her to understand what happened, "It wasn't your fault. That kid had it coming with how he was acting."

"M-Mike?" Coco looked at the raccoon up and down.

"And it's not your fault I'm dead. You weren't even turned back on or fixed yet. I don't know why Freddy blamed you for it." Mike added, hugging her.

"I be sorry this happen ta ye." Coco apologized.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. Just remember that." Mike comforted her.

"So ye been up here with Goldy?" Coco asked.

"Yeah." Mike nodded.

Coco was about to say something when Foxy stopped her.

"Coco! Lassie!" Foxy called for her and he came up the ladder.

They turned towards the ladder and saw Foxy appear.

"Coco, listen ta me," Foxy started coming up to her. "It wasn't ye fault."

"Then…why did tat bear say it t'was?" Coco asked.

"Cause he be a scallywag, ye know tat already." Foxy replied then turned to Mike. "Mikey, I be sorry for doin' this ta ye. Bonnie an Chica are too."

"You are?" Mike asked.

"Aye! We regret it now!" Foxy nodded, figuring Goldy had turned him on since last he saw him Mike was turned off. "An ye can come down now too. We won't hurt ye no more."

"O-Okay." Mike slowly nodded, unsure if he could trust Foxy anymore.

"Come on, both of ye can come down." Foxy grabbed Coco's paw but she immediately pulled away.

"Don't touch me…scallywag." Coco said to him.

"Lass?" Foxy stared at her.

"How can I believe ye? Tat ye be sorry? It's gonna take lot more then tat, Foxy. Stay out of me cove. Ye can only come ta see ta kids, tat's it." Coco replied to him.

"Are ye breakin' up with me?" Foxy asked, thinking she was joking.

"Aye aye, ex-Captain." Coco said seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>God damn you Freddy, I know you hate it when Coco acts and talks that way to you since you are much older then her and she should show you respect but she has every right to be pissed off. No need to get abusive with her yet again...bastard.<strong>

**And so she broke up with Foxy but will let him see their kids. **

**Just so you know, what will happen in the next chapter is something I added while planning the last few chapters out (I only planned out the first 10) so that way it could be a bit longer. I'll just tell you straight up that it invovles the 5 dead kids. BTW the new FNAF song by Living Tombstone is so awesome! I love it! **

**I hope you liked the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Short chapter is short.**

**...I got nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 -<strong>

Foxy busted out into laughter at the response.

"Seriously, Coco. Let us go home now ta our kids." Foxy laughed.

"Aye aye. But ye ain't me husband no more!" Coco growled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait." Foxy stopped laughing. "Ye were serious?"

"Aye." Coco nodded. "As I said, it will be takin' more then a 'sorry' for me ta forgive ye!"

"But…we truly be sorry!" Foxy replied. "Lass, I love ye. Ye know tat. I could never hurt ye!"

"Is tat so?" Coco raised a eyebrow. "So why didn't ye come see us? Instead, ye killed Mike."

"We…" Foxy trailed off. "Ye right, Coco. It t'was a mistake."

"Just….go." Coco growled and looked away from him. "I don't want ta deal with ye no more. An tell tat ol' bear tat he can go walk ta plank!"

"Co-" Foxy was cut off by Goldy.

"Foxy." Goldy started. "Go. Now."

Foxy looked from him to Coco to Mike then back to Coco and nodded his head.

"Aye aye." Foxy said sadly and turned and headed back down.

"Coco, I didn't want you to pretty much have a divorce with him!" Mike said once Foxy was gone. "I-I mean…I don't really trust him or the others anymore let alone forgive them but…you two are perfect for each other."

"Aye." Coco nodded as she looked at him. "I know tat, Mike. But I can't forgive ta lad just yet. Now what are we ta do with ye an ta fact ye got a wee lad on the way?"

Coco's ears pinned down when she realized what she said.

"What?" Mike stared at her, eyes wide. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Coco said quickly.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure something came out of your muzzle. What did you just say?" Mike asked.

"I…" Coco sighed. "Ye got a wee lad on ta way."

"How do you know?" Goldy asked.

"Cause I talked ta Gabe this past day an Luci called an told him ta news in front of me." Coco replied.

"I'm….I need to sit down…" Mike immediately sat back down, in disbelief.

"Heh…congrats, Mike." Coco said nervously.

She didn't mean to tell him the news yet it just came out.

"T-Thank you." Mike breathed.

"Say, Coco." Goldy got her attention.

"Aye?" Coco asked, looking at him.

"Did you know about how Reko the Bandit was going to be part of Pirate's Cove originally?" Goldy asked her.

"No." Coco shook her head.

"Well, now that the others know Mike is turned on, it might not be safe for him to be up here." Coco understood where Goldy was getting at.

"Don't worry, Goldy." Coco smiled. "He can come back down wit me."

"Good." Goldy pat her on the head.

- With the others -

"Foxy? What is it?" Chica asked when Foxy came back inside Pirate's Cove looking down.

"Me Lassie be angry." Foxy said. "She broke up wit me."

"What?" Vixie asked. "What does tat mean, daddy?"

"It…" Foxy tried to find the right words. "It means tat ye mom an I won't be together till we figure this here mess out."

"Then do it!" Sparrow replied.

"It ain't tat simple." Foxy shook his head.

"What t'was mom an uncle Freddy fightin' about?" Storm asked looking over at Freddy who sat in the corner.

"Bout Mikey." Foxy looked at Freddy.

"What bout Uncle Mikey?" Storm asked.

"He…he be here. I'm sure ye will see him soon." Foxy said. "But not now."

"Why not now?" Vixie asked.

"He…be busy right now." Foxy replied.

"Oh…" Vixie said sadly.

"Come here, lassie." Foxy held his arms out.

"What are we to do now?" Fitz asked, knowing that Foxy and Coco pretty much had a divorce.

"Hang out here until morning." Bonnie shrugged sadly.

"Yeah." Chica nodded. "Let's just hang out here."

- A few hours later -

It was almost 6:00 and Coco had came down from the attic and Mike, who was still in shock over having a baby on the way, followed her too.

"Come on, let's get back ta Pirate's Cove." Coco led him out.

"Are you…are you sure this will work?" Mike asked.

"Aye aye!" Coco grinned. "Goldy an I are positive this will work!"

"And if it doesn't?" Mike asked as they walked closer to Pirate's Cove.

"Then Mary can walk ta plank!" Coco giggled.

"Alright." Mike gave a small smile.

"Lassie!" Foxy ran towards them.

By instinct, Mike jumped behind Coco as soon as he heard his voice.

Following Foxy, was Bonnie and Chica. Meanwhile, Freddy gave her a look and continued walking to Parts and Service.

"What are you doing down here, Mike?" Chica decided to ask.

"S-See if I c-can become p-part of Pirate's C-Cove." Mike stuttered.

"Oh I hope so!" Chica replied.

"Ye guys better head back wit Freddy." Coco said ending the conversation.

"I guess so." Bonnie said. "See you guys tonight!"

"Bye." Coco and Mike said as Bonnie and Chica left.

Coco glared at Foxy.

"Bye, Foxy." Coco growled quietly as she put her paw on Mike's gray shoulder and led him away from Foxy.

"Bye…me First Mate an Crew Member." Foxy sighed watching them leave.

Foxy then heard the bell ring and ran back to Parts and Service before Jeremy headed out to leave so he wouldn't see him.

"Who are ye?" Sparrow asked Mike.

Coco mentally face paw'd herself. Her nor Goldy planned out how to tell the kids the raccoon was Mike.

"I'm…" Mike looked at Coco.

"Might as well tell ta lads and lassies." Coco replied. "Me kids, this be Mike. Ye got uncle Freddy ta thank for this."

"Uncle Mikey?" Vixie stared up at Mike, upset if that was really him.

"It's me, kiddo." Mike kneeled down to her level.

"Why did Uncle Freddy do this ta ye?" Sparrow asked.

"Cause he was angry." Mike sighed.

"Why?" Sparrow asked him.

"Cause...he thought I hurt you guys when I didn't." Mike replied, not sure how to put it so a bunch of kids.

"So this be why ye an daddy broke up." Coco stared at Storm before replying to her.

"Aye…it is." Coco replied.

"Do ye think tat ye and dad would get back together?" Sparrow questioned.

"…Maybe." Coco said. "Maybe one day, lad."

"Aye aye." Sparrow nodded, sadly.

Coco felt guilty for doing this to her kids. But she was having a really hard time trusting and forgiving the others.

When Mary walked through the curtains, she wasn't expecting to see Mike sitting beside Coco.

"Who is this?" Mary asked.

"This…this be Reko ta bandit! He t'was part of Pirate's Cove long ago!" Coco replied.

"I wasn't told about him." Mary crossed her arms.

"Can he please stay?" Coco asked. "He t'was great with ta kids an they loved us havin' a enemy durin' our shows!"

Mary thought for a minute.

"Hm… alright." Mary nodded. "I think he would be a great addition."

"Thank ye." Coco grinned.

"Yeah." Mike added. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mary noticed something. "Don't you have a pirate accent like the rest of them?"

"Uh…no." Mike replied, unsure if it was the right answer. "I don't."

"Hm." Mary hummed. "Well, we'll be opening in a few minutes so all of you get ready!"

"Aye aye!" All of Pirate's Cove replied and Mary laughed.

"See you guys later." Mary shook her head and left.

"Told ye it would work." Coco smirked.

"I guess it did." Mike replied, surprised she believed it so fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...that happened. <strong>

**The missing kids chapter will be the next one. It would've been really long had I put it in with this one. **


	13. Chapter 13

**This...Oh my god...this chapter killed me. It killed me to write it and it kills me writing this now. **

**I said before this and Foxy's First Mate is in a different universe then the games since the 2nd one is a prequel and it's kind of vice-versa here. **

**And this fic has nothing to do with Night After Night and it's sequel. I just used the same 5 kids to make it easier for myself. **

**You won't enjoy this...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 -<strong>

The kids took a liking to Mike very quickly and enjoyed the fact that there was a villain type character now for Pirate's Cove.

While everyone was having fun in the main areas, a man in purple clothes snuck into Parts and Service. The original four stayed still when they heard him come in, waiting to see what his purpose was.

The room was very dark so he couldn't see them. Especially not the one he despises the most.

"Ah ha!" The man in purple said when he found the way to the attic.

Dean Fazbear had told him about Golden Freddy and that he was in the attic, and the way to it was in Parts and Service. Purple Guy had asked him for what he said was curiosity but instead he had other reasons.

Now, Fritz Smith, the Purple Guy, is actually the day guard. It's his first day on the job and he has reasons for wanting to do what he plans on doing today. He just had to wait quite a long time to do it.

Actually, his reasons involves the original location and Foxy… and the Bite of '87.

Now, when he was just a little kid in '87, he had came to the old place with his little brother who adored Foxy. But on that one day, it was said that Foxy had 'malfunctioned.'

Fritz, who witnessed his little brother's attack, always thought otherwise and that Foxy did it on purpose.

Even though his brother is still alive, without his frontal lobe, he has since hated the pizzeria and never stepped foot in it again until today. So now he left the office to go take care of what he plans on doing.

First though, he needs to get to that suit.

"There you are!" Fritz smiled finding Goldy, who stayed still like the others.

Fritz chuckled softly as he checked the costume and found that there wasn't a endoskeleton in him. Good. He definitely didn't want to get electrocuted or anything.

Fritz carried Goldy back down the ladder and put it on before leaving the room like it was before he walked in. Still not noticing the others that were in there with him.

"Who was that?" Chica asked quietly.

"And why'd he take Goldy?" Bonnie added.

"I don't-." Freddy was cut off.

"Tat lad…" Foxy narrowed his eyes. "Tat lad seems…familiar."

"How do you know?" Chica asked.

"I don't, lass." Foxy replied. "I just feel tat I know him."

"Funny…I kind of feel the same…what do humans call it? Déjà vu?" Freddy rubbed his chin.

"Aye." Foxy nodded as they stared at the door.

They wanted to get out and go find out what was going on with Goldy but then bad things will happen if they do leave. They just hoped Goldy would be back above them soon.

When Fritz walked out, nobody expected to see him dressed up as Goldy.

"What be goin' on?" Coco asked Mike and Fitz when she noticed the silence that overcame the building.

"I don't know." Mike said, following her to the curtains.

They stuck their heads out and was shocked to see Goldy.

"What's Uncle Goldy doing?" Fitz asked.

"Tat ain't ye uncle. Me Canine instincts are tellin' me tat." Coco watched Goldy's every move.

"Yeah." Mike agreed. "He knows he isn't allowed to come out during the day anyway. So why would that be him?"

"But then who is it?" Fitz asked, curiously.

"I…I don't know, lad." Coco replied. "But let us home for ta better option. Tat someone be lettin' Goldy come out again."

"I hope so too. For his sake at least." Mike said as they walked away from the curtains.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded, hoping the same thing.

- With two little girls -

Two best friends, Anne Jo Miser or AJ for short and Natalie Singer, were holding their Chica and Bonnie plushies that they had just won at Prize Corner when they saw Golden Freddy.

"Ooh! Another Freddy!" AJ, who was a little younger then Natalie pointed to him.

"Let's go meet him!" Natalie suggested.

"Okay!" AJ nodded.

The two girls ran up to Goldy, who smiled back down at them.

"Hello there, girls." Fritz waved.

"Hi!" AJ waved back.

"Who are you?" Natalie asked.

"I'm-" Fritz thought for a minute. What was this stupid bear's name?

"Uncle Goldy!" Fritz turned to the voice and saw that young white fox pup come running up to him.

"Ah, I'm Goldy." Fritz continued, knowing that was the name.

"What are ye doin' out here, Uncle Goldy?" Vixie asked as she stopped.

"To see the kids." Fritz then made a shoo movement. "Now go…play… somewhere else."

"Okay." Vixie said sadly as her ears pinned down and she scurried off.

"Vixie," Mary came up to her. "Who is that?"

"Uncle Goldy!" Vixie replied. "He said tat he came ta see ta kids!"

"Is he good?" Mary asked.

"Aye aye!" Vixie grinned.

"Okay." Mary nodded, trusting the young pup.

"Now who are you girls?" Goldy asked.

"I'm Natalie." Natalie introduced herself. "And this is AJ!"

"Nice to meet you two." Fritz smirked. "Say, why don't you girls come with me? I'll be back soon everyone!"

Fritz announced as he led the girls to Parts and Service. When they walked in, the looked around, confused.

"Where are we?" AJ asked, thinking her and Natalie could trust the bear.

"My home." Fritz lied. "Just stay here while I go get some others, alright?"

"Okay." Natalie nodded and Fritz left.

"Where's the light switch?" Natalie felt the wall until she found it. "There it is! Now-"

She almost screamed while AJ stood their, shocked. They weren't expecting to see the older animatronics.

"W-Who are they?" AJ asked, squeezing her Chica plushie, as she looked at Chica herself.

"I-I don't know." Natalie looked at the bunny sitting against the wall. "Yah know, he…kind of looks like my plushie."

"Huh?" AJ jumped when she saw Natalie walking over to Bonnie. "DON'T GO NEAR IT!"

"Why not? And it's a he. Or at least it's my guess since he and Bonnie out there are both bunnies." Natalie replied sitting beside Bonnie. "Poor thing. Who did this to you?"

Bonnie flinched when the little girl put a hand on his chest. It's been quite a long time since he felt a child's touch. Slowly, he lifted his arm and put it around her.

"I won't hurt you." Bonnie said. "And I'm a guy."

"See?" Natalie smiled, not phased at how Bonnie had moved. "He's nice!"

"O-Oh…" AJ said shyly.

She then brought her attention towards Chica.

"H-Hi." AJ slowly walked over to her.

"Hello." Chica smiled. "It's alright."

Slowly, AJ made her way to Chica and sat down beside her.

"Why aren't you guys out there?" AJ asked.

"We're old, sweetheart." Chica replied. "But I'm sure you know our friends. Like Coco for example?"

"Uh huh!" AJ nodded. "She's the best Captain ever!"

"I'm sure." Chica giggled.

* * *

><p>As he walked past the bathrooms, Fritz noticed a little boy who had quite a bruise on his cheek and was crying a little.<p>

"Hey there, kiddo." Fritz went up to him.

"W-Who are you?" Jake looked up to him.

"I'm Goldy." Fritz introduced himself and Jake did the same. "Now why are you hurt?"

"My brother…h-he hurt me cause he's angry we're here." Jake said sadly.

"Why?" Fritz asked.

"Cause…our parents forced him to bring me here." Jake replied.

"Well, follow me." Goldy said. "You'll be alright."

"O-Okay." Jake nodded and followed Fritz back to the room behind them.

When they walked in, Fritz wasn't expecting the lights to be on. With them on, his eyes landed on Foxy, who he scowled at from within the costume. Fritz then nudged Jake forward.

"Stay here, I'll be right back for the last time." Fritz said taking his eyes off Foxy and not noticing the girls being by Chica or Bonnie.

"Okay." Jake nodded then stopped Fritz. "Why are we here?"

"For a surprise." Fritz said then shut the door behind him as he walked out.

"Hi! I'm AJ and this is Natalie!" AJ smiled.

"I'm Jake." Jake smiled back and looked the animatronics. "Who are they?"

"This is Bonnie." Natalie hugged the purple bunny. "And that's Chica."

"Hey, kiddo." Bonnie gave a small wave.

"Hi." Jake waved back and looked at Foxy. "Hello?"

Jake walked closer to him.

Foxy lifted his head up and his golden eyes stared at the boy before he finally spoke.

"Ahoy, lad." Foxy said. "I be Captain Foxy ta Pirate Fox. I heard me ol' First Mate is a Captain now?"

"Your First Mate is Coco?" Jake said surprised as he plopped himself down beside Foxy.

"Aye aye." Foxy nodded. "She be a great lass."

"Yeah! She's awesome!" Jake nodded back. "You must of taught her everything she knows, right?"

"Aye. I did. Taught her since she was a wee pup." Foxy smiled.

- With Sam and Timmy -

"Isn't this fun, Sammy?" Sam's little brother, Timmy asked as they watched the band.

"Yep!" Sammy smiled.

"Hey, uh I need to go to the bathroom." Timmy started. "Can you come with me? Please?"

"Go asked mom." Sam replied.

"But I want you to come!" Timmy whined.

"Urg! Fine!" Sammy said and stood up. "Come on."

"Thanks!" Timmy stood up and followed him.

As they were running down the hall, after telling their mom where they were going of course, the other parents thought their kids were playing nearby, they ended up running into Fritz.

'Well, my life has gotten easier.' Fritz thought to himself.

"Hey there, kids! I'm Goldy!" Fritz smiled.

"Hi! You just came out before, right?" Timmy asked.

"Yep!" Fritz nodded. "And I'm looking for two more special kids for a special surprise!"

"Ooh! Us! Us!" Sammy grinned.

"Alright." Fritz shrugged. "I think you two will work. Come follow me."

"Okay!" Timmy said and they followed him to the backroom.

- Elsewhere -

"Excuse me?" The mother of the brothers, Sarah, came up to Mary.

"Yes?" Mary turned to her.

"I can't find my sons." Sarah said, worried.

"Hey, uh…" Jason, Jake's brother overheard and came up to them. "I can't find my brother either."

"And my little girl and her friend are missing too." Bobby Singer, Natalie's dad, came up to them too.

"What?" Mary looked at them. "Are you sure they're missing?"

"Yes!" The parents or brother nodded.

"Alright, I'll go call for a officer or detective. They couldn't of gone very far at all let alone left the building." Mary took her phone out.

"Okay." Sarah nodded.

Soon the entire building heard the sirens coming form a police car.

"Now what might tat be?" Coco muttered.

"A police car." Mike said making Coco stare at him.

"It's gettin' closer ain't it?" Coco asked.

"I…I think so." Mike looked back at her.

- With Fritz and the kids -

"Now…" Fritz shut the door and took off the Goldy costume and through it at Freddy, who was laying on the floor.

"Time for the surprise?" AJ said hopefully.

"Yep." Fritz nodded and took a knife out.

Timmy, being close to Fritz, made it easy for him to grab the poor kid and slit his throat with the blade and stab it through his head.

"T-Timmy!" Sam cried. "Why'd you-"

Sammy was cut off when the blade met his forehead.

The two brothers fell to the ground, bleeding badly and pretty much dead because of the blade meeting their head the way that it did.

Freddy, who had put Goldy back together, was shocked.

The girls ran to each other and held on, shocked and scared. While Jake held onto Foxy.

"Now which of you girls is next?" Fritz asked coming up to them quickly and throwing the blade down on AJ's head and kicked her onto Chica.

That made Natalie snap out of it as she yelped and jumped back.

"W-Why are you…" Natalie, with tears in her eyes, backed away as fast as she could and stared at Fritz.

"Because of him!" Fritz nearly yelled, pointing at Foxy. "THAT DAMN FOX REUINED MY BROTHER!"

"What?" Foxy asked, getting up and standing in front of Jake. "What are ye talkin' about, lad? Let ta lassie go!"

"No!" Fritz kicked Natalie to the ground and slit her neck.

"Why are you doing this!?" Bonnie said as he ran up to Natalie's body and held her in his arm.

"How are…" Fritz stared at Bonnie.

"How…" Freddy growled, leaving Sam's side. "How DARE you come in here and…and murder these CHILDREN!?"

"This is revenge!" Fritz yelled.

"For what I did? What did I do, lad?" Foxy snarled.

"In '87, you ATTACKED my brother!" Fritz said making Foxy stop snarling.

"Oh…" Foxy said sadly. "I be sorry, lad! I didn't mean ta do it!"

"He's right!" Chica said by AJ. "He didn't mean it!"

"And now-" Freddy began to say something as he stepped up to Fritz.

"Shut up! All of you!" Fritz turned his attention to Jake. "I have one more to go anyway."

Jake flinched back, shaking.

"You might of killed four of them." Freddy teleported in front of Fritz, "But you aren't going to take his life either!"

* * *

><p>The Pirate Crew was out and about, and while Mike and Fitz were hanging out with some kids, Coco was trying to find Goldy.<p>

Slowly, she snuck down to Parts and Service, to see if he went back to the attic. And so she could ask why he came out.

When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes.

There was four kids. Bleeding and dead on the ground. One by Chica, one by Bonnie, and two by Goldy. There was a man in purple with a bloody knife in his hands and in front of him was Freddy.

…Who looked like he was protecting Foxy, who was protecting a wee lad.

"Move!" Fritz yelled as Coco slowly shut the door.

Granted she was still pissed off at them but she wasn't about to let one of her wee crew members get killed. At least not another one.

"That damn fox is DEAD!" Coco's ears twitched when Fritz said that.

"What t'was tat?" Coco asked stepping up behind him.

"Huh?" Fritz looked over her shoulder.

"Coco, stay out of this." Freddy looked from her back to Fritz.

"No. I wanna know what be goin' on here!" Coco narrowed her eyes.

"Now! That's a order! From… from your Papa-Bear." Freddy said gently.

Coco stared at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you before. Please, leave." Freddy added.

"Aye…I forgive ye." Coco replied. "I be sorry for how I acted towards ye. But I ain't leavin'!"

"Whatever." Fritz rolled his eyes.

Screaming very loudly now, Fritz ran up and pushed Freddy into Foxy, who landed onto Jake.

"Ahh!" Jake screamed at the weight of Foxy and from fear.

"Lad! Get off ta wee lad!" Coco said then pounced onto Fritz.

"Get off!" Fritz yelled.

"No! Ye scallywag!" Coco growled.

Freddy helped Foxy up and they made sure Jake was alright. Seemed like he was so they turned their attention back to Fritz.

"What's going on here!?" They didn't hear the door open when Mary walked in with some employees. "Fritz!….oh God."

She looked at the dead children before her and the one shaking behind Foxy and Freddy.

"Help me!" Jake ran up to Mary. "That man kill those guys!"

"Oh god!" Mary couldn't believe her seemingly nice day guard did that.

"Jake!" Jason came into the room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked around it.

"Jay!" Jake ran up to him. "I'm sorry!"

"No…" Jason hugged his brother. "I am. I shouldn't of left you alone. I'm so sorry."

"Come on." Freddy said leading the two of them out of the room.

"Get up." A male employee said coming up to Coco so they could keep hold of Fritz until police arrived.

Coco slowly got up, trusting the two to keep hold of the man.

But instead, Fritz cut them both with the blade then ran back at Foxy, who wasn't expecting what had happened next.

"F-Foxy!" Coco fell to her knees.

"Oh no! No!" Chica cried.

"Aw man…" Bonnie stayed by Natalie's side.

"Why…" Goldy shook his head.

They had just witnessed the insane Purple wearing man run up to Foxy, knock him against the wall, and use the same and apparently strong blade to cut off Foxy's head.

"That's what you get!" Fritz yelled as the two employees grabbed the blade from his hand and threw him to the ground.

"H-How…" Coco hiccupped. "How…"

"I…I think I'm gonna…go check on the pups…" Jesse shook her head and ran out of the room.

As Jesse ran out of the room, Coco let out a horrific scream and cry.

"God damn it! Ye damn Scallywag!" Coco jumped up and stalked towards Fritz. "I'M GONNA KILL YE!"

Coco could feel herself twitch.

"My baby!" Sarah ran into the room after hearing the scream and finding that Jason had found his brother.

"Oh my God!" Bobby ran in too.

"Y-Ye…. Ye a-are d-dead." Coco twitched and laughed. "Ye killed me husband. No scallywag should do tat ta a pirate lassie."

"Coco?" Freddy ran back inside when he heard her scream.

He stopped and stared at Foxy.

"Foxy…" Freddy looked back at Coco. "COCO! NO!"

Freddy knew what she was going to do.

"Ta s-scallywag d-deserves IT!" Coco laughed again.

"I know!" Freddy said as Coco's eyes turned black.

"He be walkin' ta plank now." Coco chuckled.

"Mary! Police are here!" Someone yelled, making Coco twitch again and stop before she attacked.

"Coco, sit." Freddy said putting his paws on her shoulders. "Now."

She twitched again as police and paramedics and coroners came inside the room.

"_Kill. Kill. KILL."_ She heard in her head.

"Now." Freddy commanded.

"I…" Coco twitched once more.

"Please, sit." Freddy begged.

"…Aye aye." Coco sighed and did as she was told.

She wanted to look over to Foxy, but couldn't. Instead of attacking the man who had murdered the one who she loves so much, no matter how much pain and sadness he brought her, she began to sob.

The police took Fritz and put him in handcuffs and then to the back of a police car. The coroners found the kids, except Jake of course, was indeed dead and got them out of the room.

Coco then shrugged out of Freddy's grip and ran on all fours to Foxy's body and head.

She picked Foxy's head up and continued to sob.

"I-I so sorry, C-Captain!" Coco cried. "I-I love ye! I truly do! I be s-sorry!"

Outside in the main area, other officers ordered everyone to leave and shut the place down. The band had stopped playing when they heard Coco scream and while they hate her, they were curious as to why she screamed so loudly and so horrifically.

At Pirate's Cove, Jesse stood with the pups, Fitz, and Mike, who she knew as Reko, crying.

"Please tell us. What happened?" Mike asked.

"D-Dead kids." Jesse sobbed.

"Is that why Coco screamed?" Mike asked her.

"No…something else must've made her scream after I left the room." Jesse shook her head sadly.

"I'm-" Sparrow was about to leave before Mike stopped him.

"No! Stay here! Let's wait for her to come back on her own!" Mike said.

"But-" Sparrow turned to him.

"Stay!" Mike commanded.

Once the entire place was cleared out, Mary was stuck talking to police while Freddy, Goldy, Bonnie, and Chica comforted Coco. And mourned themselves.

How are they going to break THIS to the pups?

"Guys?" Mike said, coming into the room once it cleared out even though it was a crime scene. And leaving the kids with Jesse. "What…."

He trailed off when he saw all the blood and Foxy.

"Hey guys?" Mary came inside after him. "You all need to leave. It's a crime scene and the police want you out."

"A-Alright." Freddy slowly nodded and helped Coco up. "Come on, sweetheart, we have to go."

"Why…" Coco sobbed.

"Cause of what happened in '87." Freddy whispered. "I'll tell you later, let's go back to the Cove."

"A-Aye." Coco nodded and the animatronics left the room crying.

They walked across the building and when Coco looked at the Toy versions, they stared back, seeming to be sympathetic.

With all this going on, Gabriel chose then to walk in.

"Guys?" Gabe ran up to them, not realizing Mike was the raccoon.

"Follow us." Bonnie said to him.

They walked inside Pirate's Cove and sat Coco down on the treasure chest.

"Mom?" Storm came up to them. "What happen?"

All Coco could do was look at her with blurry and oily eyes. She hiccupped some more and then looked down at her paw and hook.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna go cry in a hole now... <strong>

**I told you that you wouldn't enjoy it. But hey, Coco admits she does love Foxy no matter what he and the others had done. Now let's hope Gabe can fix Foxy...somehow... **

**Jake survived cause he was the closest to Foxy and it was easy having Foxy being so protective over him. Like I said, it has nothing to do with Night After Night or it's sequel. Obviously since Jake was dead in that one along with the other four kids. **

**I was going to change it to sister but I didn't feel like going back and editing that so it's staying at Fritz having a brother. **

**And I'm not going to have Mike have a partner for the shows. **

**So...yeah. I'm going to go cry now. I apologize for this happening...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Finally was able to get to this chapter! I was so busy all week with a science project. But it's over and now I can get back to writing!**

**And it is a bit rushed. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 -<strong>

The others had explained what happened to Fitz, the pups, and Gabriel. Who all began to cry when finding out what had happened to Foxy and those kids.

"God, how could this of happened?" Gabriel rubbed his teary eye. "What happened in '87 is in the past and shouldn't matter anymore. Or at least it doesn't cost 4 and almost 5 kids their lives."

"I know, buddy." Mike patted him on the back. "And not only are 4 kids dead but Foxy is gone now too."

"D-Dad?" Gabriel stared at the recognizable voice that came out of the raccoon that was patting his back.

"Hey, Gabe." Mike gave a small smile.

"W-What happened to you?!" Gabriel took a step back away from him.

Mike gave a quick glance to the older animatronics.

"Uh…" Freddy rubbed the back of his head and trailed off. 'I guess this is what regret feels like…' He thought.

"A accident." Mike turned back to Gabriel and lied. "A accident happened and to keep me alive, they did this to me."

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Coco stared at Mike. He actually lied just to keep Gabe from getting angry and upset at the first three?

"Really?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah…" Mike sighed. "Sorry none of us could tell you earlier."

"I-It's okay…" Gabriel said, now beginning to cry over his dad and hugged him too. "Mom and I just missed you so much."

"I missed you guys too." Mike hugged Gabriel. "But I'm not actually dead and that's what matters…right?"

"R-Right." Gabriel stuttered.

"Coco also told me the news." Mike changed the subject.

"What news?" Gabriel asked.

"…That your mom is pregnant." Mike replied, giving him a look.

"Aye…I sort of told ta laddie." Coco added, still not calmed down.

"Oh. Well, she is." Gabriel gave a small smile. "You have another son on the way…aw man…"

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"How are we going to break the news to mom?" Gabriel asked, not wanting to think of how she would react.

"I…I don't know." Mike sighed in defeat.

Quite honestly, he never really thought about it.

"We'll figure something out." Bonnie decided to speak up.

"Yeah!" Chica said teary eyed. "We'll think of a way to tell her."

"Well…anyway," Gabriel started. "I don't think I'll be able to fix the Toy versions to be hostile towards adults today. But I'll go see what I can do about Foxy."

"Are ye gonna fix me daddy?" Vixie asked him.

"Yeah, sweetheart." Gabriel nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Yay!" She hugged his legs. "Please bring me daddy back."

"Heh, I'll try." Gabriel said nervously. "I'll be right back."

"Want me to come too?" Mike suggested.

"No…I think Mary will want you to stay back here." Gabriel said.

"Oh…right." Mike gave a small chuckle. "Just please fix Foxy. Or at least try to."

"I'll try." Gabriel said again. "See yah."

Gabriel walked out through the curtains and headed back towards the crime scene that was Parts and Service.

"Sorry, sir." A officer stopped him. "You can't come back here."

"I'm just here for Foxy." Gabe pointed to the headless fox on the floor. "I'm going to try and fix him. Can't I just get his body?"

"Hm." The officer looked from him to Foxy. "I guess so. Just don't do it in here. Please go somewhere else."

"Okay." Gabriel nodded. "Thanks."

"Uh huh." The officer nodded and let him in the room. "Need any help?"

"Yeah….can you help me get his body into a party room?" Gabriel said, not wanting to make two trips.

"Sure." The officer said and picked up Foxy's body.

"Thanks." Gabriel thanked him once they were inside a party room.

"Welcome." The officer said and left.

Gabriel turned his attention to Foxy, and sighed.

"Alright, buddy." Gabe said, about to leave to go get his tools. "Let's see what I can do when I come back."

Once back inside with his tools, Gabriel got to work on Foxy. If anything, he just had to get his endoskeleton head connected back to the neck of his endoskeleton itself.

While Gabriel worked, the others waited anxiously in Pirate's Cove.

* * *

><p>It took about two hours but Gabriel finally felt he was done. All he had to do was turn Foxy back on.<p>

"Please work." Gabriel begged in his head.

He flicked the switch on Foxy's head and watched as his gold eyes brightened up as he awoke. Very slowly, Foxy sat up and creakily turned his head to look around.

"Foxy?" Gabriel asked, watching the fox's every move.

Foxy turned his attention to Gabriel, tilting his head.

"Who are ye talkin' about, lad?" Foxy asked, not knowing who Gabriel was let alone himself.

"What?" Gabriel asked him.

"Who are ye?" Foxy asked then looked down at himself. "Who might I be?"

"You don't remember?" Gabriel stared at him.

"I don't think tat I do." Foxy looked back to him.

"Well…I'm Gabriel. You're Foxy the Pirate Fox." Gabriel replied and helped Foxy up. "Follow me."

"Where to, Gabriel?" Foxy asked.

"You're going to meet your family." Gabriel replied, grabbing his tools and leading Foxy to Pirate's Cove.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I need to go plan out A Little Situation...which I haven't done yet cause I was busy and wasn't expecting it to get liked so much by one short chapter.<strong>

**Speaking of that fic, if you have any ideas on what to do with it then let me know on either reviews for THAT fic or PM me. I do plan on having Mike take Lexi in cause the animatronics sort of force him but I want some stuff to happen first. **

**Thanks for reading all my FNAF fics! :D**

**P.S. Someone suggested to do the whole memory blank with Foxy and a few people actually got it from the reviews I got about me heading in that direction. So good for you guys, **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update! I had a friend over last night and we watched Phantom of the Opera (2004) and now I love the music in it! I'm listening to Phantom of the Opera song itself right now as I write this!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 -<strong>

Gabriel led the way to Pirate's Cove, with Foxy. While he seemed to of been fixed up, he had amnesia though. He had no idea who he was or who Gabe or anyone else was either.

"Come on." Gabriel came through the curtains.

"Daddy!" Vixie ran up to Foxy with Storm, Fitz, and Sparrow following.

"Foxy! Y-Ye be fixed!" Coco was so happy that her husband was alive.

"Nice job, Gabe!" Mike grinned, proud of his son.

"Uh…well…" Gabe rubbed the back of his head.

"Who might be these wee pups an kitten?" Foxy asked, making everyone else stare at him.

"What did ye say, Foxy?" Coco stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"Foxy, don't you know us?" Chica asked.

"No." Foxy shook his head at the handless chicken who held her arms out.

"Well, as you guys can see, Foxy is fixed." Gabe started. "But it seems he has amnesia."

"That's not good." Mike replied.

"No it's not. Coco," Gabe turned to her.

"Aye, Gabe?" Coco looked at him.

"I think our plan will have to wait till tomorrow." Gabriel continued.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded. "I just be happy tat Foxy be alive. Thank ye."

"You're welcome." Gabe smiled.

"Well, I guess it's time for introductions." Freddy sighed. "Since you don't remember, I'm Freddy Fazbear."

"Who was tat bear out tere?" Foxy asked looking at the curtains. "With ta chicken an bunny too?"

"That was Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie." Chica replied.

"Then there's Balloon Boy and Roxy." Bonnie added.

"But ye need ta stay away from them." Coco looked at him. "They be bad an wantin' ta hurt us."

She walked closer to her kids and motioned to them.

"Why do they want ta hurt them?" Foxy asked, knowing she was talking about the younger animatronics.

"Cause they be scallywags." Coco sighed.

"Back to the introductions…" Goldy changed the subject. "I'm Golden Freddy. Or Goldy for short and Freddy's brother."

"I'm Chica Chicken! And this is my husband, Bonnie Bunny!" Chica said as Bonnie gave a small wave with his one hand.

Which was impossible for Foxy to miss the fact the rabbit didn't have a face and was missing an arm.

"And let's not forget Mikey and Gabe!" Chica added.

"Hey, Foxy." Mike gave a wave too.

"And you already met me." Gabriel added.

"An I be ye wife, Coco." Coco finished the introductions. "An they be our kids, Sparrow, Vixie, Storm, an our adopted kitten, Fitz."

"Nice ta meet ye." Foxy replied. "So I be a dad?"

"Yeah!" Chica giggled. "Why do you think they called you dad?" She motioned to the pups and Fitz.

"Aye…I suppose tat be right tat they did…" Foxy said. "So what do ye all do here?"

"The three of us was in the band at our old place. Before we were replaced with those toys." Freddy reminded him. "You, Coco, and the kids were here at the old Pirate's Cove. Goldy mostly stayed in the back room."

"But now it just be us." Coco said sadly. "Ye and ta band with Gold has ta stay in ta back."

"Why? Cause we been replaced?" Foxy asked.

"Aye." Coco nodded.

"What bout Mikey?" Foxy asked, looking to him.

"I'm part of Pirate's Cove now." Mike said, looking back at him.

"Ah." Foxy understood.

"Now how are we going to get his memory back?" Bonnie asked.

They stood there in silence, trying to think of a way. Suddenly, Storm gasped and the adults looked at her.

"What might it be, lassie?" Coco asked her.

"I be back in a minute!" Storm ran behind the pirate ship and grabbed a book that they kept behind it.

"Is…is that…?" Freddy looked at the familiar scrapbook as Storm ran back to them.

The others looked at it too.

"Aye aye, uncle Freddy!" Storm grinned, "Maybe it will help dad get his memory back?"

"That's a great idea, Storm!" Chica nodded.

"I agree!" Bonnie agreed with where this was going. "Thank god Jesse made it for us!"

"I honestly didn't think we still had it." Freddy admitted.

"Same here." Goldy replied.

"Let me see tat." Foxy kneeled down as Storm handed him the book.

The cover had a picture of all the animatronics, with a very human Mike and Luci with a much younger Gabriel. It also said, _"The Fazbear Family Scrapbook." _

"Who might be these things? Tat looks like Gabriel?" Foxy asked.

"That's me." Gabriel pointed to the younger version of himself. "And that's my mom, Luci…and dad, Mike."

"Are ye ta same Mikey?" Foxy asked Mike.

"Yeah…long story as to why I'm like this and I would rather not talk about it right now." Mike said nervously.

"I agree…" Freddy sighed. "Let's not talk about that."

Foxy shrugged and turned to the first page.

It was Christmas themed and dated for Christmas in 2014 and even said, _"The Christmas That Coco Was Introduced." _

The first picture that Foxy saw showed Coco and Foxy together. They were wearing some Christmas themed bows. Foxy's being around his neck and Coco's being on her pointed ear.

"This be when ye came?" Foxy asked Coco.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded and kneeled down beside him. "We had hit it off quite immediately."

"Like you were made for each other." Chica giggled some more and sat down too.

"And the proof of that was your first show." Freddy pointed to another picture. "You had only a few minutes to plan it out and you did a great job nevertheless."

"The kids really loved you guys." Bonnie nodded.

"I t'was actually a Christmas gift for ye." Coco said. "I remember tat Fazbear had said tat."

"That's right." Freddy confirmed it. "He told me that himself. She was a surprise for you."

"I guess ye were made for me." Foxy smiled a little.

He then turned the page and it was Valentines Day themed.

The page had mostly pictures of Foxy and Coco together and Bonnie and Chica together too.

Turning a few pages, it was summer and 4th of July themed and the title for it was, _"The Brand New Pirate's Cove." _

"What happen here?" Foxy asked everyone.

"These teenagers broke in on the 4th of July." Mike said. "They accidentally set Pirate's Cove on fire and you guys were 'Out Of Order' for a while."

"An it got fixed?" Foxy asked, looking at the new Pirate's Cove.

"Yeah…it took about two weeks though." Mike sighed.

"But it got fixed and that's all that matters." Goldy replied.

"Right." Coco nodded. "Ye memories comin' back yet?"

"…No." Foxy said sadly. "Sorry, Mateys."

"It's alright. Let's keep looking through it." Freddy sighed and turned a few more pages.

Now it was Halloween.

"I remember that." Gabriel said. "I also remember coming here that night and staying with Goldy."

"Yeah, and the rest of us went out and partied." Mike laughed.

"Whatever happened to your girl, Freddy?" Chica asked.

"I…I don't know honestly." Freddy thought about it. "I'm sure she figured out eventually that I'm a animatronic and not a man in a costume."

"I hope so." Chica replied. "At this point though, I think she found out."

"Probably." Freddy shrugged, missing that woman he had met a little bit.

Freddy then turned to another page and it was Thanksgiving. All that was really there was a family picture, kind of like the one on the cover.

Skipping to another page, Foxy found the one that said how Coco had turned one years old.

"Ah, this be me first Birthday!" Coco said, noticing the date was December 20th, her birthday.

"And you were quite a brat too." Freddy rolled his eyes.

"But I grew out of it!" Coco reminded him.

Foxy looked over at the Christmas page on the other side.

This one Introduced Fitz and the pups. And said that it was December 25th.

"Ah, this be when our pups came." Coco said. "Fitz had arrived just a few days earlier, he did." She lied about Fitz.

"Really?" Foxy looked at the Christmas family picture that had Fitz and the pups in it.

Looking at the picture closely, and seeing how happy they all were, Foxy had touched the picture with his paw and soon he felt himself starting to remember everything…and it hit him like a truck.

Immediately, he found himself remembering when he had first met Coco. How angry he was at the thought of being replaced when in reality it was a false alarm and he had gotten his own First Matey.

Which comes to days later when she did all she could to protect Mike and keep him safe and alive. That Freddy had sunk as low as hurting her because she had made him so angry.

But she never stopped being a good dog and kept Mike safe. And eventually they had realized they shouldn't kill him and had even became friends and family with him.

Then when Valentines Day came and how they had confessed their love for each other and how the same had happened with Bonnie and Chica.

How on 4th of July those teenagers had broke in while he and Coco were on the roof, waiting for everyone else to join them that they had came down to see Pirate's Cove on fire.

But everything was okay because two weeks later, they had re-opened and their new home was so much better.

Soon he thought about the Halloween Party, then Thanksgiving when Mike had proposed to Luci, and back to Christmas time when his kids had came and he and Coco had become parents.

And the rest of his family became a aunt or uncles.

Flipping to a random page, it was Mike and Luci's wedding day that had happened in the summer of 2016. The night before they got married, they came to the Pizzeria and spent it with their animatronic family since they would be leaving for their honeymoon after the wedding.

But….then he remembered Coco attacking that boy. How she was accidentally disabled and what they had recently done to Mikey out of anger and rage they had held in for so long.

And now…with what happened to those kids…and to him…

"Daddy…?" Vixie rubbed the oily tear from his eye. "What be ta matter?"

"Dad?" Fitz asked, touching Foxy's back.

"I…" Foxy looked at all of them. "I…remember, lads and lassies."

"Y-Ye do?" Coco asked, hopefully.

"Aye." Foxy nodded to her.

"Thank god!" Coco hugged him.

"That's great!" Freddy said in relief. "So happy that you got your memory back! Do…do you remember what happened?"

"Last thing tat I remember…is those wee lads and lassies." Foxy said sadly as he hugged his pups and kitten close.

"What bout tat man in purple?" Coco asked.

"I heard him scream…." Foxy trailed off. "…Then darkness… till now."

"Well, you have your memory back and that's all that matters." Bonnie said.

"Aye. Tat's true." Foxy smiled.

"And since you have your memory back, I'll go talk to Mary about making a little update to the Toy animatronics." Gabe winked at Coco and headed out.

"What t'was tat suppose ta mean?" Foxy asked Coco.

"Ye will see soon." Coco replied and hugged him. "This be our pizzeria an them landlubbers ain't takin' it from us!"

"Right." Freddy nodded. "And if they threaten one of us, they threaten all of us. Now what exactly is your plan?"

"Ta make ta Toys hostile towards adults." Coco replied. "An even attack them. If anythin' they should not hurt ta lads or lassies wit their teeth."

"I suppose that's true." Freddy nodded. "Well, even if that plan fails, they will have something else coming at them when night comes."

"An ye know what? Jeremy be included in threatenin' one of us." Coco replied. "He be ta current night guard an they be dead set on killin' him like ye were before."

"Fine by me." Goldy shrugged.

They sat there in silence and closed the scrapbook.

"…Now what?" Sparrow asked.

"I guess just hang out until we are told we can go back to Parts and Service." Bonnie suggested.

"I guess so." Freddy said.

"Storm, can ye put this back?" Coco asked her.

"Aye aye!" Storm nodded and took it back behind the ship.

"By ta way, Roxy/Mangle be a friend." Coco said to them. "She won't be gettin' tat 'update.' alright?"

"You sure?" Goldy asked.

"Aye." Coco nodded. "I be sure."

* * *

><p><strong>So Foxy got his memory back pretty quickly and that was just to get the story back on track.<strong>

**Now onto my other fic, A Little Situation, if anyone had any ideas for that fic let me know on reviews for THAT fic's not here. Or you can PM me. That works too. Cause I do plan on them forcing Lexi's care onto Mike but I want some fun with just her and the animatronics first, that includes scaring Mike with them, even though they would make sure she wouldn't see them actually hurt Mike let alone kill him.**

**Anyway, I'll be on Christmas break starting on Friday so more updates should happen then. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's chapter 16!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 -<strong>

Later that night, the originals and Mike was about to leave the stage since they had to stay at Pirate's Cove for the rest of the day cause they weren't allowed to go back to Parts/Service with it being a crime scene.

Only ones not leaving are Bonnie, Chica, and the kids.

The following day is when Gabriel will 'fix' the Toys. He had some things to do and wasn't quite sure how he could tell his mom that Mike is a animatronic now.

I mean, he broke down himself… but there's no telling how his mom will react to the news. Especially with the baby on the way in a few months.

"Okay, I think one of us should go stay with Jeremy. And let him know what's going on." Mike said as they hopped off the stage.

"Good idea." Goldy nodded and they all looked at Mike and Coco.

"What?" Coco looked at them.

"You both should go. We'll take care of the Toys." Freddy replied, crossing his arms.

"Uh…aye aye," Coco slowly nodded. "Come on, Mikey."

Mike nodded back and followed Coco to the security office. Thankfully none of the Toys had left yet,

"So…what shall we do?" Coco asked Mike as they headed down the hall.

"I…don't know." Mike thought about it. "I mean, we have to talk to him but I don't want to scare him either."

"Neither do I, lad." Coco replied, really not wanting to scare the other lad.

"Come on." Mike took a deep breath as they got closer to the security office.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Jeremy nearly yelled when he flashed the light down the hall to see the raccoon and dog coming. "No! No! stay back!"

Jeremy kept flashing the light at them to get them to stop.

Coco did stop for a second, making Mike stop too. While the light didn't seem to bother him, it did bother Coco.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"The light." Coco rubbed her eyes.

"The flashlight? Is it bothering you?" Mike asked glancing at Jeremy then back to her.

"Yes! They stopped!" Jeremy muttered.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded.

"Stay here." Mike patted her back and kept going.

"Oh no…" Jeremy's eyes widened when he saw Mike coming again.

"Um..." Mike cleared his throat as he stepped into the office.

"S-Stay away!" Jeremy rolled backwards in his chair.

"It's okay." Mike spoke like he did to Gabe when he was younger. "I'm not going to hurt you. Neither is my friend out there."

"R-Really?" Jeremy stuttered.

"Yeah." Mike nodded. "The only ones here that will hurt you are the Toy versions the older ones are good."

"So…you won't hurt me?" Jeremy asked, still scared.

"We won't. I promise." Mike reassured him. "You have my word. Coco, come here, girl." He called.

"Ahoy, Jeremy." Coco walked in next to Mike.

"A….Ahoy?" Jeremy stared at her. "How do you know my name?"

"I have me ways." Coco shrugged. "Anyway, we be here ta talk ta ye."

"Yeah…I'm sure you noticed by now that the Toys plan on killing you, right? Well, we're going to protect you from them. Our friends out there will help as well." Mike replied.

"What will they do if they get me?" Jeremy asked, unsure if he wanted to know in the first place.

Mike and Coco looked at each other and frowned.

"…Stuff ye into a suit…." Coco said quietly.

"What?!" Jeremy yelled.

"Shh." Coco shushed him. "We won't let tat happen ta ye." She then looked down at her feet. "I already failed tat once."

"For the last time, what happened to me wasn't your fault." Mike said grabbing her shoulders. "Freddy was just being a dick to you."

"Aye…but I…" Coco didn't look at him.

"But nothing, Coco." Mike said calmly. "It's not your fault."

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy asked.

"I…I'm Mike Schmidt." Mike introduced himself. "And this is Coco the Pirate Pup."

"The…same Mike Schmidt that's missing?" Jeremy looked at him.

"Yeah… long story short. This." Mike motioned to himself. "Was a accident cause our friends thought I did something…bad…when I didn't."

"And now ye be stuck like this." Coco added, her ears staying pinned to her head and tail between her legs.

"Oh God…I'm so sorry." Jeremy replied, sympathetically.

"Thanks." Mike sighed.

"I wonder if ta toys left yet." Coco questioned, looking down the hall.

"I'm sure the others can handle them." Mike assured her.

"Aye…I know tat, Mike. But they be old." Coco replied.

"That's true…" Mike glanced down the hall.

- With The Others -

Meanwhile, the others were guarding the main hall from the Toys. Then Toy Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, came up to their older counterparts, curious to know what had happened.

"Uh…excuse me?" Toy Freddy asked Freddy.

Freddy turned to him, and gave him a glare.

"What do you want?" Freddy asked.

"We just wanted to know what happened earlier." Toy Bonnie replied as Chica and Foxy came up next to Freddy.

"Where's Coco? Or that raccoon we saw earlier?" Toy Chica asked as the older animatronics glanced at each other.

"Hell is what happened." Freddy crossed his arms.

"Just tell us." Toy Freddy glared back.

"These kids were murdered. Then Foxy was murdered." Bonnie replied.

The Toys stared at them, shocked. They were not expecting that answer even if they saw the police and coroners.

"So….you're why Coco screamed." Toy Chica looked at Foxy.

"Aye aye." Foxy looked away from her.

"That's horrible." Toy Bonnie shook his head. "Who could kill innocent children?"

"That insane man that did it earlier." Chica replied.

"Only one of the five survived. Poor kid is probably traumatized." Freddy sighed. "Thank god we know the engineer that fixed Foxy. I just wished we were able to save those kids."

"Yeah…" Bonnie said sadly. "At least the man was caught and arrested."

"I guess…" Freddy looked at him.

"What's going to happen to this place now?" Toy Freddy asked.

The older ones shrugged, not answering him. None of them wanted to think about what would happen to them if it were to close…again.

"So…uh…" Toy Freddy tried to find a way to break the awkward silence and to get off the subject of the dead kids. "Where are Coco and that raccoon?"

"Protecting the guard." Chica glared.

"An if ye touch ta, lad." Foxy took a step forward. "Then ye are dead!"

The Toys looked at each other, not expecting the older versions to act like that. But they decided to leave them be that night to think about the dead kids. And not wanting to cause a fight after what had happened earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Next up should be the third part of Night After Night. Though I'm not quite sure how I want to take it. I have an idea on how to start it but haven't gotten passed that because of the other fics i'm working on. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

*** Gets stabbed by Purple Guy/Vincent ***

**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update this! There's only about three chapters left after this and I just couldn't get myself to write this chapter.**

**I have this and the last few planned out but even then, I had a hard time writing it but I'm back! **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 -<strong>

When daylight came, Gabriel came pretty early to fix the Toys to make them hostile towards adults.

First though, Gabe met the others at Pirate's Cove.

"Remember, lad." Coco whispered to Gabriel. "All but Mangle be needin' ta be fixed."

"Okay." Gabe nodded. "I'll get right to it!"

Mike took a step towards him and stopped Gabe from walking away.

"I'll come with you!" Mike said, "I think we should talk anyway."

"Okay…dad…" Gabriel replied, sadly.

Of course he wasn't over his dad being dead yet. And probably never will at least not anytime soon.

"Let's go. The rest of you stay here." Mike put a arm around Gabe's shoulders and led him out of the cove with his tools.

The others did as they were told and stayed put.

The father and son jumped off the stage and walked, fairly slowly and feeling a bit awkward being near each other, over to the main stage. They decided to start on them then move on to BB.

"There you are." Mary walked up to them. "What's the raccoon doing out with you?"

"He's…uh…going to keep me company while I give the Toys an update." Gabriel lied and Mike gave a small smile.

"Oh okay." Mary said, stressed out.

"Everything alright?" Mike asked.

"No." Mary shook her head.

"It's about those kids huh?" Gabriel said. "It's horrible about what happened to them."

"It is!" Mary replied, freaking out. "I've got the police on me about that and now we're closed for the next two days and weekend!"

"But the guy was arrested." Gabriel reminded her. "Why are the police on you so badly?"

"I guess cause the Toys were suppose to tell who a criminal is and they didn't catch him before that happened." Mary rubbed her head.

"Well…maybe this update will help." Gabriel continued to lie.

"You think?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah…" Gabe trailed off.

"Well, let's hope so." Mary turned to walk away. "I need a coffee."

"I'll come by your office when I'm done." Gabriel said as she started to walk away.

"Fine by me." Mary called back.

It was silent for a minute until Mary was out of view.

"Come on." Mike tapped Gabe's shoulder and went back to leading him to the main stage.

Gabriel nodded and followed him.

"Alright, let's start off with you." Gabriel said, coming up to Toy Chica.

Luckily, Mary made sure the Toys were turned off for the time being.

A couple of minutes of silence passed over the two before Mike decided to finally speak.

"So…" Mike trailed off, catching Gabriel's attention as he opened the back of Toy Chica up.

"So…" Gabe also trailed off and began to work on Toy Chica.

"Does….does your… does your mom…" Mike stumbled on his words.

"Know?" Gabriel didn't look at him.

Mike silently nodded, which Gabriel didn't see but he knew that's what Mike was trying to ask.

"No." Gabe continued, and took a deep breath in and out. "I-I didn't tell her. I don't know how."

"Oh…" Mike frowned and looked away to the stage floor.

"Esp-" Gabe choked, making Mike look at him. "-Especially with the…the baby on the way…"

"Hey! Hey…" Mike stepped towards him and kneeled down, putting a paw on Gabe's back. "It's…it's alright…"

"No it's not!" Gabe began to tear up.

Gabriel dropped his tools and started to cry. Mike pulled him into a hug and tried his best to comfort him.

"Shh…" Mike hushed him. "Just calm down."

"Y-Your dead! They k-killed you!" Gabriel sobbed.

"I….I know." Mike sighed. "They're old…and were confused. They didn't know what they were doing."

"B-But…" Gabriel tried to speak.

"They regret doing this to me now. Trust me, they are. Coco was so angry that she pretty much divorced Foxy." Mike added.

"She did?" Gabriel looked up at him and Mike nodded.

"I think she somewhat forgives them now…especially after what happened to Foxy…but it's up in the air at this point." Mike replied.

"W-Why…" Gabriel shook his head. "W-Why did t-they do t-this…?"

"They thought I was the reason for Coco being gone and the pups being shut down. Again, they were confused." Mike tightened his hold on Gabe.

"A-And now…" Gabriel choked again.

"…Now I'm a raccoon." Mike closed his eyes. "But I'm still here, right? If it wasn't for Goldy turning me on almost immediately I probably wouldn't be talking right now."

"I-I guess…" Gabriel rubbed his eyes.

"Gabriel, I promise everything will be okay." Mike opened his eyes and gently forced Gabriel to look at him.

"O-Okay…" Gabe slowly nodded. "I l-love you."

"I love you too, buddy." Mike smiled. "Come on, let's get to work."

Mike rubbed away Gabriel's tears and helped him up.

Gabriel nodded again and picked his tools back up. Mike picked up the screwdriver that Gabriel used to open Toy Chica and opened the other two Toys on the stage as well.

- A few hours later -

A couple of long hours later, Gabriel and Mike talked about the things they use to do when Gabe was a kid and how fast he was growing up.

Eventually they were finished with fixing all the Toys, except Mangle, and were now standing outside Mary's door.

"Uh…Mary?" Gabriel called and knocked on it.

"Come in!" Mary called back.

Gabe opened it and walked in.

"We're done giving the Toys a update." Gabriel said.

"We?" Mary looked between the two. "Reko helped?"

"Yep!" Mike replied quickly since Gabe didn't know that was his name to Mary and the employees.

"Oh…well, did you get updated too? And Coco, the kitten and pups?" Mary asked them.

Mike shook his head.

"Why not?" Mary questioned.

"It's only for the Toys." Gabriel replied. "Reko, and the others are too old for it. It wouldn't of worked for them."

"Ohh." Mary said. "I see."

"Well, I'm gonna take him back to the cove. Come on, Reko." Gabriel said and headed out.

"Wait." Mary stopped them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Gabriel nodded.

"Hopefully this update will help." Mary gave a small smile.

"Yeah…" Gabriel then thought, 'I hope Coco knows what she's doing…'

* * *

><p><strong>And now my other fics will be updated...<strong>

**...soon...**

**...I hope...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so I deleted A Little Situation cause I was getting annoyed that people couldn't get through their heads or figure out the difference between copying and being inspired. I was INSPIRED by KudleyFan93's fic! I said that in two different chapters! And yet i'm still being accussed of copying or stealing their idea!**

**There's a few differences between ours and one is how in theirs, the kid is a BABY while in mine it was a 5 year old! **

**And if i was copying then I would've completely taken their story word from word but I DIDN'T! Did any of you notice how many fics just happened to have the same story line as In The Flesh? Yet I don't think anyone said anything about those fics that were pretty much copies of it. **

**Nevertheless, that fic is gone and won't come back. Rant over. Enjoy, motherfuckers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 -<strong>

About a week later, the pizzeria was opened again and the Toys were doing what they were re-programmed to do and staring at the adults. They weren't hostile quite yet but one step at a time.

Mary had noticed that the Toys were staring at the adults and seemed to be fine with the kids. But to keep everyone safe, she had Jeremy come in and be the day guard.

"Thank you so much for coming in today!" Mary said in relief when she saw Jeremy walk in while wearing his security uniform of course.

"Y-You're welcome." Jeremy stuttered a bit shyly. "So I just have to walk around?"

"And stay close to the Toys." Mary said. "Something has been up with them lately and I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Okay." Jeremy nodded.

"I just wonder what happened? I mean…the engineer gave them a update…" Mary questioned.

Good thing she was too stupid to remember Mike's name to figure it out.

"But maybe it was cause Coco screamed when those kids died. It was pretty loud and I'm surprised her voice box didn't get screw up." She continued.

"Yeah…I heard it was horrific." Jeremy replied.

"Well, I'll let you get to it!" Mary smiled and walked away.

"O-Okay…" Jeremy said and watched her leave. "Guess since the band is playing right now I'll go over to Kid's Cove."

Jeremy did just that and walked inside the room to watch Mangle. Meanwhile, Coco was wandering around after a show and happened to walk past Kid's Cove to notice Jeremy being there.

"What the…" Coco muttered, and stopped walking. "Why is ta lad here?"

She then stepped towards him.

"Jeremy!" Coco called as she walked up to him.

"Huh? Oh…hey, Coco." Jeremy turned to her.

"Why-" Coco was cut off by a child.

"Coco! Coco!" A little girl hugged her leg.

"Ahoy, lassie!" Coco smiled down at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Did you come see Roxy?"

"Aye aye!" Coco nodded and kneeled down. "Roxy an I be great friends! I just came over ta see her!"

"When are you doing another show?" The girl asked, tapping on Coco's nose. "Your nose feels different then my doggie's."

"Soon, lass." Coco chuckled. "An' I be different then other dogs."

"Ooh." The girl said and her mom called her over. "Bye, Captain!"

"Bye, lassie!" Coco waved with her hook then turned back to Jeremy. "So why are ye here?"

"Mary asked for me to come by since the Toys were acting up." Jeremy replied.

"Ah. Be careful then, lad." Coco said. "I don't want ye ta get hurt durin' ta day by them."

She quietly said the last sentence.

"I will." Jeremy said. "…I hope."

"I'll keep a eye on ye from me Cove." Coco whispered. "Just ta be safe."

"Thank you." Jeremy said in relief.

"Yer welcome!" Coco grinned.

Coco's straight ear then twitched when she heard Mary calling for her from the Main Stage.

"Oi…time for me show." Coco looked at the entrance to Kid's Cove. "I'll keep a eye on ye like I said."

"Okay." Jeremy nodded while Coco scurried off.

"There she is!" Mary said once she saw Coco.

Smiling, Coco ran up on hopped onto her stage and ran through the curtains to wait for them to be pulled back.

Since the band was done for a while, Jeremy came out of Kid's Cove to watch them in the Main Area while they roamed around.

Of course, he noticed them staring at him like they did with the other adults.

While he was a bit nervous, he knew that after that night that Mike and Coco had introduced themselves to him that they would keep him safe.

Not like he had anything to lose since he had a rough childhood with abusive parents and if they wanted to kill him and stuff him into a suit, they would've done it immediately and not stayed and protected him.

"They'll keep me safe." Jeremy muttered. "But…what could the Toys possibly do?"

- About 10 minutes into the show -

Coco, Fritz, and Mike was having a fun time singing and jumping around.

They were also having fun telling the wee lads and lassies stories and taking them on their own adventure. Especially when it came to fighting with Reko the Bandit for some gold!

But a bad feeling soon began to rise in Coco's circuits. While, talking like nothing was wrong, she quickly took a sniff at the air and the scent made her look at the entrance to Kid's Cove.

Surprisingly, Mangle had begun to crawl out of the room.

"Look! It's Roxy!" The same girl from before laughed when she saw her.

"Eliza! Stay here!" Her mother grabbed her hand when she noticed Eliza was about to run over to Roxy.

"Aww! But I want to play with Roxy!" Eliza pouted.

"I don't think she's suppose to be out of the room." Her mother replied and noticed Jeremy going up to her. "See? The nice guard is going to tell her to go back into her room."

"Uh…Roxy?" Jeremy said, nervously as he approached her. "W-What are you doing out of Kid's Cove?"

"To see everyone!" Mangle grinned up at him.

"Well…uh…can you go back? Please?" Jeremy begged.

"But I want to see and play with the kids!" Mangle whined.

"You can….later." Jeremy said.

"I'm not going back in! I have a new game I want to play with the kids and it doesn't involve taking me apart!" Mangle replied.

'What? I thought ta lassie liked it…' Coco thought to herself, overhearing the conversation with her enhanced hearing. That, and everyone else was silent and the show stopped to watch what Mangle would do.

Coco then noticed Toy Freddy walking towards Jeremy from behind.

"He isn't…" Coco muttered and jumped off the stage.

"Coco?" Mike said, watching her.

Keeping her eyes on Freddy, since her eye patch was flipped back up, she ignored everyone and started picking up the pace once Toy Freddy did.

'No! No! No! this wasn't part of the plan!' Coco thought, as her speed walking turned into running.

It then became a race to see who would make it to Jeremy first.

"Back off, mutt!" Toy Freddy noticed her running towards the guard and because of that. Toys Bonnie and Chica joined Freddy.

Coco looked from him to Jeremy and back to him.

"J-Jeremy!" Coco yelled, making him turn to her.

"C-Coco?" Jeremy questioned as he was knocked down.

Coco kept Jeremy pinned to the ground and snarled at the Toy Band when they came to a halt, after Coco reached him first.

Her ears were pinned to her head as she stayed protectively on the young guard. And continued to snarl.

The Toys glared down at her and Freddy reached out to grab her by her throat. Coco snapped with her sharp teeth and he pulled back.

"C-Coco?!" Jeremy began to freak out.

"It's alright, lad." Coco said. "I'll protect ye."

"Back off, mutt!" Freddy said again.

"Ye back off, ye chipmunk!" Coco growled.

"I'm a bear!" Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie worked together and grabbed her.

"You should've been scrapped along with your friends in Parts and Service room!" Bonnie laughed as he kept Coco in his grip.

"Let me go ye scallywags!" Coco tried to get out of the tight grip around her and she began to kick her hind paws.

"Freddy? Guys, what are you doing?" Mary asked coming up to the situation.

"This." Mangle replied before the others could and crawled away from the situation and to the nearest kid.

"Mangle?" Coco said, watching her and making sure to glance at Jeremy, who was still on the floor, every few seconds.

"Yah know how I said I liked getting taken apart and put back together? And that it was my own gimmick?" Mangle asked Coco.

"Aye aye." Coco nodded, confused.

"Well….I lied. I mean, I liked it at first but…you saw how beautiful I was before. But after what these brats did to me…well, you can see that for yourself." Mangle replied looking at the child. "Want to play a game?"

"What are ye doin'?" Coco questioned.

"Okay, Roxy!" The child slowly nodded. "What kind of game?"

"This." Mangle opened her mouth and Coco and Mike both knew what was going to happen.

"Oi!" Coco said to Bonnie. "She be part of yer crew! Stop her from hurtin' ta wee lassie!"

The Toy band looked at each other. They were programmed to protect kids and they knew as much as Coco did that Mangle was going to kill-

They heard a crunch. A noise very familiar to Coco, Mike, and all of the original animatronics.

And the screaming brought back such bad memories for Coco that when Bonnie let her go, she fell to her knees. Unable to move, like she was shut down once again.

The Toys meanwhile, after standing there shocked, walked over to Mangle and grabbed her and tried to get her off of the girl's head.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Mary paced back and forth while someone called 911.

"Pups!" Mike called for the trio. "You three and Fritz stay in Pirate's Cove!"

"A-Aye aye!" Vixie shook, scared after what had happened and followed her siblings behind the now closed curtains.

Mike jumped off the stage, not taking his eyes off the bloody sight that brought back bad memories for him too.

"J…Jeremy…?" Mike lowered himself to the floor, getting Jeremy's attention onto him. "You okay?"

"Uh huh." Was all Jeremy could do as he brought his attention back to Mangle.

"Coco?" Mike shook her shoulder.

"I…it happened again." Coco muttered.

"It wasn't your fault this time though." Mike comforted her.

"This wasn't part of ta plan! Ta wee lads and lassies weren't suppose ta get hurt!" Coco put her head in her paw and hook.

"I know." Mike pulled her into a hug. "I know."

Sirens came closer and closer as the police barged in and made everyone leave.

Once the area was cleared out, they ran up to the toys and quickly flipped their switches and turned all four of them off. Just to be safe, they also turned BB off too.

As soon as they were shut down, it made it easier to free the girl and for the paramedics to get her on a gurney and race her to the hospital.

"Now it's your turns." A officer walked up to Jeremy, Mike, and Coco.

"W-Wait!" Jeremy stopped him. "D-Don't turn them off!"

"Why?" The officer asked.

"They aren't the bad ones!" Jeremy replied. "All of the Toys were always messed up! It's the old ones that's good!"

"He's telling the truth." Mike said, still holding Coco. "Coco even saved him from Freddy over there."

"She did!" Jeremy confirmed.

"Fine! Just stay put!" The officer said after a moment and Mike nodded.

"Oh god!" Mary continued to freak out.

"Mary?" Officer Morgan, who was there before, came up to her.

"Yes?" Mary looked at him.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Morgan asked.

"I…I don't know." Mary replied. "The pirates were doing their show when Roxy left Kid's Cove. Then it looked like Freddy was going to attack my guard before Coco stepped in and saved him."

"And she attacked a child?" Morgan asked. "I thought they were suppose to be programmed to protect them?"

"I thought so too…but they didn't catch that man before he killed those kids." Mary said, tearing up a little. "Now four kids and sooner or later five would've died at this place."

"Mary, I'm sorry but I'm afraid we're going to have to shut down the place for good." Morgan sighed. "There's no need for a investigation since the animatronics are obviously dangerous and didn't do what they were programmed to do."

"I…I understand." Mary nodded. "What am I going to do with them?"

"Scrap them." Morgan said and looked over to where Coco and the guys were still sitting on the floor. "But I'll keep that pup over there. She seems to know when something bad is going to happen. And tries her best to protect others even if she fails in the end."

"Yeah…I'll probably keep the old ones. They're better at protecting kids then the Toys." Mary replied. "They even tried to protect the kids in Parts and Service room from the murderer."

"Do you have any idea on where they'll go?" Morgan asked.

"I'll probably sell them or leave them here." Mary replied. "God what am I going-"

She stopped talking when a voice came over Morgan's radio.

"The little girl that was attacked at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has died on the way to the hospital." The voice repeated what he had said.

"Oh my god!" Mary sobbed.

"There's the fifth dead kid." Morgan said sadly. "I'll leave you to figure things out."

Morgan then walked away, leaving Mary to breakdown. He didn't want to, but there was nothing else he could do. Everyone on the force knew the place was going to be shut down.

Coco watched the officer walk away and her ears stayed pinned to her head, now in a sad state and not angry, and kept her eyes on Mary.

"Please tell me we aren't getting scrapped." Mike muttered.

"I don't think so." Coco said. "I think it might just be the Toys that will get scrapped. But that still leaves the question, 'what will happen to us?'"

"Is there anyone that could take you guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah…my wife and son." Mike replied.

"Who are they?" Jeremy asked. "I could call them. Even though I'm sure it won't be long for them to find out what happened."

"Okay." Mike nodded and gave him Gabe's number. "Don't tell Luci I'm her husband. Only Gabriel knows what happened to me."

"You got it." Jeremy went to stand up with Mike and Coco following. "I guess I should probably go…"

"Bye, lad." Coco said.

"Bye, guys." Jeremy waved and headed out.

Coco and Mike stayed where they were at, watching from afar as crime investigators and the police cleaned up the crime scene.

Eventually they headed back to Pirate's Cove and decided to wait till that night to talk to the others about what happened.

"Is the girl okay?" Storm asked when they stepped through the curtains.

"From what I heard with me enhanced hearing…" Coco sighed. "Ta lassie didn't make it. I heard it from a cop's radio."

"Aw no!" Vixie said, looking ready to cry. "What will happen ta us?"

"We'll tell you…later." Mike let out a sigh too. "We need a minute…"

* * *

><p><strong>This fic has about two or three chapters to go before it's over!<strong>

**So the place is getting shut down and the fifth kid is dead. Toys are getting scrapped, now what will happen to the original and Mike?**


End file.
